A New Type of Enemy
by Daisy Rhine
Summary: Shuhei has been dispatched to Jump City to protect it from Aizen's oncomming attack. Only he is about to find out that maybe the city isn't so unprotected like Soul Society thought. Warnings there might be some beast boy bashing and Shuhei will come off a OOC. I do not own Bleach or Teen Titans they are owned by Tite Kubo and David Slack (I think).
1. This Is Not What I Thought

Ok my readers here is the fanfic you all voted for, sorry it took me till today to do it. I couldn't think of a way to start it yesterday.

Well onward... to the story.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Shuhei watched from his perch on one of the tall buildings for any hollows that Aizen might send. Soul Society had gotten news that Aizen planned on attacking a city called Jump City. When they looked into the energy surrounding the city the Soul Reapers were left in shock, in nearly matched Karakura Town. Yet for some unknown reason hollows never attacked there. The war was drawing too near for the Soul Reapers to send more than one person to control the situation, which was why Lieutenant Hisagi was the only one there.

He got there a week ago and nothing had happened, but what he was about to find out was he was not as invisible as he thought he was. A police officer walked up to him from behind, "Young man there is no need to jump. Just come down from the ledge."

Shuhei looked at him, "Wait you can see me?"

"Young man everyone can see you, you are causing a spectacle.", the officer said.

Shuhei looked down, "Ummmmm,…When did they start to gather." This was said mostly to himself more than anything.

"Please help me get him down.", the police officer begged someone.

Shuhei looked over as a boy with a mask over his eyes spoke, "Don't worry, everything is under control."

"You all can see me?", the lieutenant asked, clearly confused. "You shouldn't be able to see me."

The green skinned boy cocked his head, "Well you look pretty visible to me so unless you were trying out a spell it didn't work."

"Will you please come down, we don't want you to fall.", the masked boy asked.

"Ummm, sure. Sorry I didn't realize I was visible to everyone, I apologize.", the brunet got down and started to walk away, but was stopped by the cop. "I did what was asked."

"Yes but now we need to get you to talk to a therapist, suicide was not the answer."

"The answer for what? I don't understand, I wasn't trying to commit suicide I was looking for something. I thought a high vantage point would help me find it.", Shuhei explained.

"Sorry young man you need to see a therapist. Everyone that tries to commit suicide has to see one.", the police man urged.

The Soul Reaper groaned, 'I don't have time for this. I can't protect this city if I am talking to someone about a problem I don't have.' "Sir you don't understand, I don't have a suicide problem I was looking for something.", he said pulling away from the cop, a little more roughly than he had intended.

"There is nothing wrong with seeing a therapist for a few days, sir.", the teen with the mask said, putting his hand behind his back.

"I don't have…", Shuhei suddenly looked away when hear the all familiar hollow yell. "I found it." The burnet then took off and jump onto the other building.

"Hey get back here.", Robin yelled taking off after the retreating person, the rest of his team followed. The Soul Reaper ignored them and kept running toward the sound, "Let us handle this, a civilian shouldn't be fighting villains."

Raven's eyes narrowed when he muttered to himself, "I am not a civilian." He then ran off in short burst of speed.

Beast boy yelled, "What? How did he do that?"

"He has powers then, this should get interesting.", Cyborg said, with a smile on his face. "Never had to chase down someone who wasn't a criminal before."

Shuhei quickly reached the sight where the hollow was and didn't hesitate to attack. He pulled out his zanpakto and charged, yelling out a destruction spell to get the hollows attention. The hollow turned to him and gave out a yell. Shuhei grunted, "I hate the sound of hollow screams." He then sliced at the hollows arm only to be wacked into a building he fell down to the ground with a groan. He got up quickly and dodged the next attack. The hollow looked like a lizard standing on two legs.

He darted forward again and managed to make a deep cut into the hollow right arm before he was attack that tail of the hollow again. He slammed right into the street below. With a pained groan he got back up and back flipped to avoid being stepped on. When he landed on his feet he twisted and managed another cut, this time to the hollow left leg. He chanted another destruction spell and sent the hollow flying. He ran after it not giving it time to get its senses back. The hollow opened is mouth and sent out a cero Shuhei looked to see where it was headed and quickly went to one of the teens that followed him aid.

He landed in front of Beast Boy and chanted a shield spell. The Titans watched in awe as the shield not only absorbed the attack but sent it right back at the monster. The brunet then took off to fight with his katana only to stop and place a binding spell on the Titans when he realized that they intended to fight the hollow. After placing another binding spell on the hollow Shuhei landed in front of Robin, "This is not your fight stick to your own." After that was said Shuhei went to fight the monster again.

"Dude what is his problem?", Beast Boy asked trying to free himself. "And what did he do?"

"He used some sort of binding spell, binding spell are designed to hold the victim down.", Raven explained. She muttered 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' and then tried to move only to find that she couldn't. "His spell is stronger than my own powers. I can't get us free." They all looked up just in time to see the brunet cut the monster in half and land in front of them as the monster out right just vanished.

He stood up and looked at them, "Next time don't interfere with someone else's fight." He then jumped from the ground and onto one of the buildings before he set them free and ran off.

They all got up and looked at where he was on the building. "Dude, that was awesome. Hey Robin you should ask him to join us, he is really good fighter."

"I don't think he would say yes.", Robin said.

Starfire grabbed the leaders arm, "Why not friend Robin? Does he not like us?"

"No that isn't it. It was the way he said it, don't interfere with someone else's fight. Something is headed our way and I don't think we are prepared for it. That red energy attack nearly drained him; he was starting to get tired near the end of that fight. But he kept fighting to keep us safe.", Robin explained.

"It is also possible it is another Trigon attack.", Raven started, ignoring Beast Boy's 'what do you mean Trigon is coming back'. "It is possible he isn't from here. Did you also hear him say that he thought he was not visible? Something tells me where ever he is from if they were to come down to us that we are not supposed to be able to see them."

"But then why are we able to Rae? If he isn't supposed to be seen, why can everyone in Jump City see him?", Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me it isn't a good thing that we can.", Raven said, Robin nodded in agreement.

'Just what kind of danger lurks behind the corner? We got a stranger here and what ever he is trying to protect us from. This is not going to end well for the people of our city.', Robin thought to himself.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Ok, we went right into the action and already there is mystery for the Teen Titans. Let us hope the can figure it out before it is too late.

Sorry that Shuhei ended up being...well not truly himself. I just realized that he is going to be a little more talkative that I had origonally planned.

Until next time my readers. Ta ta.


	2. Things Start to Get Complicated

Ok my readers here is another chapter to this tale. After you read this story, if you have time, would you please look at my profile bio. I have a poll where I am letting you pick what female villain has the hot for Shuhei. I am thinking about the time he starts showing interest in Raven. I am not quiet sure yet, but I will figure it out.

Anyways on to the story.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The next time the Titans saw the brunet was when they saw him fighting Slade on top of one of the buildings. Robin went to take over when he overheard the brunet yelling at the villain, "Would you leave me alone, I don't have time for this."

"Why would I let you go if you would make a wonderful apprentice?", the villain asked, twisting out of the way from a professional disabling move from the brunet.

"Like I said I will not be an apprentice to enemy, it goes against everything I fight against.", the brunet said looking over his shoulder when another hollow scream was heard. He went to dart that way when the man in metal got in the way again. "Damn it, get out of my way. That monster will kill people."

"Sorry but I am not about to let you run away, that is a cowards way."

"Are you a baka, I am not running away. I am trying to keep the people of this city safe from the monsters I fight I don't have time for bakas like you.", the brunet said, trying to get around the man.

"The brunet is right, that monster he fought a few nights ago was strong. If he doesn't get over there soon people can get killed. Raven grab the brunet and get him to where the monster is as fast as you can, I don't care what you do. The rest of us will handle Slade and keep him of your retreat.", Robin said.

The Titans took action Robin landed in front of Slade's attack and skillfully landed in-between the two. The brunet yelled 'what are you doing' when Raven covered him with her black energy. "Let Raven get you to that monster, she has a faster way than your speed. You might not get there in time otherwise.", Cyborg said, getting in Slade's way when he tried to get around Robin. "We will handle Slade, Raven can stay with you. She is a good fighter."

Raven didn't give the brunet a chance to reply when she disappeared with him through the floor. "I see you are getting in the way again Robin. That is the second time you have cost me an apprentice."

"He obviously has better things to do. That monster is his priority not you.", Robin replied, attacking with full force. "That is our priority other than helping him keep his monsters away from the people of this city."

"I see that he is your new friend, I will have to change that.", Slade taunted, attacking right out.

Robin blocked and grunted upon contact, 'We just have to keep him occupied; we can't use up our energy fighting the capture him. We can worry about capturing him later.' The leader thought to himself, striking back with a twirl of his bow staff. 'Come on Raven, do the best you can helping him.'

While this was happening Raven appeared next to where the white masked monster was and let the brunet free. The brunet shook his head to clear his mind, 'Ok, that was the strangest way to travel ever. That takes some getting used to while you are a soul.' He looked at the young lady in the dark purple cloak, "Thanks, you should probably get back to your friends. That man is strong despite how strong and fast I am."

"Robin gave me orders to stay with you, so I will assist you anyway I can. We are not weak, but that does not mean we plan on taking over you fight. I think Robin wishes to speak with you after this.", Raven replied picking up a car and throwing it at the monster. The monster screamed and headed right for, only for it to slam right into a conjured up black shield. "And if I know what he is thinking, I would like to hear your response to his question."

"My fight is not yours to fight.", the brunet urged, pulling out his katana.

"Your right but you are also wrong at the same time.", Raven said, he shield not even faltering as the monster continuously slammed into it. "It only becomes our fight because your monsters have found a way our city. It is our job to protect the citizens of Jump City, but we also take help wherever we can."

Jumping in to attack the hollow Shuhei thought to himself, 'Damn, she is right. By Aizen taking the fight here it does count as their jurisdiction, even if it was Soul Society's fight to begin with. But Head Captain told me not to get involved with the hero's when I told him about what had happened. What am I going to do?'

With Raven working with him he was able to defeat the hollow without problems, Shuhei stood there with his back turned to Raven when her friends showed up. "Hey would you mind if we spoke with you real quick?", Robin asked politely, holding his hand out.

The brunet turned and looked at him, his arms not leaving his chest. "I know what you want to ask, but I have been given strict orders not to interact with anyone in this city."

Robin looked shocked as Beast Boy asked the question on all of their minds, "What are you someone that is part of the military from another planet?"

The brunet looked shocked, 'What? They act as if it is normal for people to come from other planets.'

Cyborg laughed and placed his hands on StarFire's and Raven's shoulders, "You have to understand we have visited other planets and have our very on aliens as team members."

"You are not from the world…uhhhhhh Earth.", the brunet quickly corrected himself.

Robin narrowed his eyes for a second, 'What was he about to say? The way he corrected himself, he is defiantly a military man.'

"Oh yes, me and friend Raven come from different planets. But it is a wonderus place here on Earth, so we stayed here.", StarFire said, clapping her hands. "You too could also be our friend here on Earth."

The brunet sighed, "I'm sorry, I am not here to make friends. My Head Captain even told me yesterday that I am not allowed to have any interaction with you all. Let me talk to him first and I will give you answer when I get mine."

Robin smiled at that the now emotionless brunet, "Sure, you can find us living in the big T tower on the island. If you set off the alarms destroy that one defense and we will be there quickly. Just don't be too alarmed when we come out with our weapons."

"Yea, I will keep that in mind.", the brunet said and ran off.

"You know if you think about it is really sad when people of the military are given orders like that.", Cyborg said, crossing his arms. All his friends looked at him, "It is the same with all of them, if they disobey an order they can get punished even if it helps their mission. Really quite dumb if you ask me."

"Your right.", Robin said, holding his chin in his hand.

"Well I hope that his Head Captain does let him help us, he would make a good friend.", StarFire said, causing her teammates to smile at her.

'My worry is that they won't even budge on the issue. It sounds like he comes from a really strict military. What ever they are fighting right now makes it seem like there is no room for side judgments no matter how helpful they are.', Raven thought to herself.

Shuhei sat on a roof preparing for the worst as he held the soul phone to his ear. 'Please just listen to me, please.', the brunet begged in his mind.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe speaking how may I help you?"

"Hey this is Lieutenant Hisagi stationed down in Jump City, is Head Captain Yamamoto free? I need to speak with him again.", Shuhei said, with a sound of expiration in his voice.

"May I ask what it is about?", Sasakibe asked, from the other line.

"Same thing I called about a couple days ago, the leader came up to me with a proposal and one of his team members made a good point when she helped me fight off the hollow.", Shuhei explained.

"Ok tell me a little more and I will see how important the situation is."

"Well I have five points to support my hypothesis. For one it was pointed out to me that even though yes it is our job to fight off the hollows they are the hero's of this city jurisdiction. So there is nothing I can do to stop them from fighting them from fighting when they are the only ones near where the hollow is, it is their job to protect the citizens of Jump City. Two I thought about what Aizen would do if he found out there was hero's here in the first place that are capable of all the protection they can provide this city and everything I can think of will not end well for the hero's. They can fight yes and three of them do have powers. One of the non powered ones is half machine. But that won't be much help when Aizen sends too many for them or even me to handle. I only hope there are more hero's than these five. Three I could be fighting a hollow in part of the city and it is possible that another one could show up on the other side of they city. I know we don't have men to spare and I am not asking for more. So if I did work with them I could train them on how to fight the hollows enough for me to get from one spot to the next. Four one of their villains has set their sight on me. He got in the way when I was on petrol today and when I heard a hollow on the other side of the city and he wouldn't let me past. Their villains are no joke to fight with from what I have seen so far on my petrol's. And I am well aware of us not being allowed to kill the people of Earth so I was at a stalemate with the man until the hero's showed up and helped me get out of that fight and to the hollow. And last the leader wants to work with me to keep the situation under control; however this would mean I would have to divulge some information to them to keep them up to date on what is going on. If I can work with them I will only divulge what is needed to know and no more than that.", Shuhei explained, the lieutenant on the other line stayed quiet and took notes of all of Hisagi's points.

Sasakibe sighed causing Shuhei to groan, "He is free, and it does sound important to get an answer right away. Hold on let me explain everything you just told me."

When he was put on hold the brunet groaned again, 'Fuuuuck, this is not going to be a fun conversation.'

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

So here you all go my wonderful readers.


	3. The Condition's and Questions

So here is another chapter, enjoy my readers. I apologize ahead of time to Beast Boy lovers, I am not his biggest fan but I promise he will come around.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Shuhei stood on the edge of the island, he had not set off any alarms but he knew that they knew he was there. He felt their energy in town at moment so it gave him time to think.

_Flashback_

_When the Head Captain finally got on the phone causing the lieutenant to gulp when he heard what was said first, "What did I tell you about having any interaction with them?"_

_ "__I am sorry sir, I had not intended to disobey your orders but I had no choice when they helped me get where I needed to be.", Shuhei said stiffly. _

_ "__As I have been told, now as per your request I am more than tempted to deny it. Explain to me why you feel that it is needed. Your first point, explain why you made it possible for her to help you."_

_ "__It is not excuse but I was in shock when she refused to leave, she said that she was given orders to help me from her leader. I was in no position to tell her to leave when it was her city to protect.", Shuhei explained. _

_ "__Second, why did you not explain to her that hollows are not her jurisdiction.", the Head Captain asked. _

_ "__You told me I was not allowed to explain about our world to anyone, it was a strict order sir. I did as I was ordered. And there is also…", Shuhei was cut off and he winced. _

_ "__Did I ask you about her jurisdiction?" _

_ "__No you didn't, I apologize.", Shuhei closed his eyes. _

_ "__Three what does Aizen's plans for them have anything to do with us?"_

_Shuhei took a deep breath and composed himself, "It isn't so much about worry for them that is the problem sir. It was more along the line of what could happen if he somehow got a hold of their powers that is where my worries lay."_

_The Head Captain seemed impressed when he said, "I see your point, your memory serves you well."_

_ "__Thank you sir."_

_ "__Four these power and abilities you speak of, what are they."_

_ "__One of the females has the power to manipulate the shadows and she speaks in a monotone voice, suggesting that her powers are based off her emotions. The other has some kind of energy that she produces into bolts; it reminds me a story I heard of when I was in school. The ones that, if I remember, go through a metamorphosis change.", Shuhei said. _

_ "__Ahhh, I see. You are describing Tamaranians, then you are correct about her powers."_

_ "__Yes, I now remember. One of the males is green and has the ability to transform into any animal whether they are prehistoric or present. As I also reported one of the males is half machine, where his arms can change into…canons I think the word is. But I also think that he has to remain charged or his mechanical parts will fail. The last is the leader and while he does not have any powers to speak of he is a very good strategist. _

_He also fights with a heart equal of that of one of our own.", Shuhei finished. _

_ "__Five this leader that you speak of, would you say that he is trustworthy?"_

_ "__Very much sir over the time I have watched him fight he has proven to be worthy of the trust that his team has given him.", Shuhei's voice never faltered. _

_ "__Six you mentioned that you hope there are more hero's, why?"_

_ "__Sir with all due respect to their powers, their villains are some of the most…persistent. They find a way to get out of jail and fight on even ground at times with the Titans. They can't protect the cities around them if they are the only team that is why I hope there are more."_

_ "__Seven if you do get permission to work with them will you be helping them with their villains?"_

_ "__Due to agreement yes sir, it would be rood to have them help me if I am not helping them.", Shuhei spoke this from his heart, the Head Captain could feel that._

_ "__Eight how would you train them, even the extra ones that might show up?"_

_ "__Like how all Soul Reapers are trained, in an actual hollow fight. Maybe if they are strong enough they too will be able to vanquish them."_

_ "__Nine do you think they are?"_

_Shuhei thought back to when he felt the Titans Spiritual Pressure's, "Yes sir, I do believe they are. With the right training they should be able to harness their Spiritual Pressure. The two women are the strongest in my opinion and out of those two the woman with the control over the shadows. She uses an incantation to channel her powers so I feel that she will be strongest in that field." _

_The Head Captain was quiet for the longest time, Shuhei didn't know what to expect. "You disobeyed my orders", this caused the Soul Reaper to wince. "…but you make very valid points.", Shuhei let loose a breath that he had been holding. "You…have permission to not only work with but also divulge any information you feel is necessary for your mission to be complete only if you get their promise that they will never speak of us to anyone outside the ones that know. I don't care how important someone is to them, do I make myself clear?"_

_ "__Yes Head Captain, very clear.", Shuhei answered, with his soldier voice. _

_End Flashback_

He had been shocked when he was given permission, but he also knew that the Head Captain didn't have anyone else to spare to help him. He looked up when Robin approached him, "I see you got permission."

"Only if you and those who wish to help agree to follow the strict conditions that my Head Captain has laid down.", Shuhei explained, voice without emotion.

Robin blinked, "Are you serious?"

"Where I come from is not known to th…", Shuhei gave an irritated sigh. "The people of Earth, we are a group of people that work in the shadows so to speak. We have many sensitive secrets that have to be kept out of the wrong peoples hands. If the wrong people know about us there could be problems with the b…way things work where I am from. We have never come across a place where everyone could see us before, so this is uncharted territory for So….my people."

The leader started to chuckle, "Yes I can clearly see just how secretive you and your people are." He put his hands up in defeat when the brunet gave him a hard look, "I was just laughing at you, I promise. You struggled just trying to get that out, I have never seen that before. But we will never share anything so secret."

"You have to keep in mind that this cannot be published on anything. Nothing you hear from me is to be written to help with the memory in any fashion or form. It can not be talked about in public or to anyone that you all find to be trust worthy, I don't care who they are.", Shuhei stressed, his face told the leader just how serious the situation was.

Robin gave a slight smile, "You have my word that none of us will say anything, if it becomes a problem the ones you feel will struggle I will keep out of what ever you say to the ones that you feel are trust worthy enough."

The burnet narrowed his eyes, "Even if they are people on your own team and it causes them to dislike you?"

"Yes!"

The Soul Reaper took a deep breath and made his face blank again, "Then I do have permission to work with you all."

Robin smiled, "I am glad, this way I had everyone wait in the living room."

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

"Sooooo, you are telling us that unless we can keep what ever you say to us a secret then you are allowed to tell us stuff.", Beast Boy asked, looking excited.

Cyborg saw the look that the brunet gave his green friend and smiled, 'Something tells me there is more to it than that."

"Yes, and if he feels that anyone of us is unable to keep this secret then he has asked me to in short kick you out of the meeting and you will learn nothing until he deems you ready.", Robin finished.

'Oh no, here we go.', the metal man thought to himself.

"Oh I am ready!", Beast Boy proclaimed excitedly.

The brunet turned to Starfire, "I have heard of your people, I just need to know. Is there a secret on you planet that you would do anything to keep secret."

"Hey why are you picking on Star?", Beast Boy getting up to get into the brunets face, he grunted when he was forced down. "Rae, let me at him."

"He is not picking on her, he is clarifying what he knows about her people.", the dark girl explained.

"Yes, there is one that I would never tell anyone. Not even my friends; it is death is this is told to anyone but a Tamaranian.", Starfire said, her eyes never wavering. "Am I to treat what information you give me the same?"

"Yes, while the punishment is not death it is severe."

"I understand, I will treat this information like it will lead me to my death. I will not even tell my people.", Starfire said with a smile on her face.

"So tell us already.", Beast Boy said excitedly.

The brunet looked at him with narrowed eyes and then to Robin, "He needs to leave."

Everyone's jaw dropped as Beast Boy yelled, "What? What do you mean I can't stay?"

The burnets eyes or voice did not waver as he spoke, "I do not trust you, and I don't care how much your friends do. With my back I will trust you as you have be proven yourself in that area. But with such sensitive information that I carry I can not just trust anyone with it. You will have to be willing to die to keep this information and I don't trust you to do that. So either you leave or I don't work with your group, take your pick."

Everyone could hear the military command in his voice, that his situation was very serious. "You just don't like me."

His face didn't change, "I have no reason not to dislike you. I have never talked with you. I have never had loose trust in you on the battle field. So prey tell why should I have any reason to not like you?"

Beast Boy couldn't think of anything else to say to that but, "My friends will tell me anyway."

Robin went to speak up but the brunet stopped him, "If you and your friends want to help me they better not tell anyone that isn't allowed to know. Because if they do they could loose their memory as well as the person they told. That is how severe our punishment is, the process if flawless. I have seen it done many times and no one has ever had the sense of déjà vu. Then I will leave and do this on my own without your help and I will never help you. My orders are to only handle my monsters, whether or not I can stop you from dying fighting them. I have seen a lot of my own men die just fighting them. I have killed many of those same monsters that have killed my comrades and innocents like you citizens. You think I am joking when I say I will do this on my own, try me." No one in the room could speak as the brunet leveled his hardened eyes on a frightened Beast Boy. "If you think this is a game I suggest you stop right now. Because this scar I have on my face is a testament from one of those monsters you are so eager to fight, the only reason I survived that attack was because I had newer students I was showing the ropes to come and save me, keep in mind I was about to graduate in a year.", pain and grief started to show up on the brunets face, he almost looked like he wanted to cry. "I lost many of the students who had put their trust in me to protect them when a group of them showed up out of nowhere. So if you don't want your people to be killed unnecessarily then you will leave this room and I will tell the people I feel are trust worthy the information needed. Unless you want that same exact very pain to haunt your dreams and those of your teammates then go ahead and stay because I will leave here without a second thought."

Robin looked at the brunet trying not to stare at the scar on the right side of his face, 'Oh my…he isn't joking. There may have been no deaths yet but from the way he speaking with pain…you can tell this is not a made up story.' The leader turned to their green teammate, "I don't know about you Beast Boy, but I would rather we save as many citizen as we can. I am sorry but I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"But I want to help…"

"Then do us a favor and leave, maybe you can prove you are trustworthy later. Right now we need to follow his Head Captain's commands, he has no obligation to us so we can't demand anything from him.", Robin said, pointing at the living room door to the hallway.

Beast Boy finally got up and walked to the door, he turned around and glared at the brunet. The same brunet didn't even bother to look at him as he waited patently for the green skinned teen to leave. 'Just who does he think he is?', the teen thought to himself before storming out.

The brunet started at the door as Robin sat down, "So…"

"Not yet.", the strangers said staring at the door.

Raven was impressed, "How did you know he was behind the door?" She asked loud enough for Beast Boy to hear, leaving him shocked.

"You will find out _after_ he leaves.", a frustrated yell came from behind the door. After about twenty minuets he said, "If you don't leave now you teammate will learn nothing."

Cyborg looked at Raven, who nodded her head in confirmation. "He has to have super senses or something."

The brunets eyes never left the door while he waited for the teen to comply. He finally he opened his mouth, "Ask your questions."

"What is your name and rank from where you from?", Robin questioned.

"My name is Shuhei Hisagi and I am the lieutenant for n…my division. Though at the moment I am a in the position of acting captain, as my division doesn't have a captain at the moment."

"What does you division do?", Cyborg asked.

"Classified.", was the short answer, causing Cyborg to pout.

"How did you sense Beast Boy?", Raven asked, Robin nodded his agreement.

Shuhei licked his lips, "I used what is called Spiritual Pressure."

"Ok, what is Spiritual Pressure?", Cyborg asked, in his joking manner.

For the first time sense meeting the brunet a small smile cracked on his face it was a relief to them to see he had a sense of humor, "It is what my people and I use…" Shuhei stopped and pursed his lips, "There is no easy way to answer this. I guess the easy way I can think of is it a…energy we use. Everyone has it but my people are the only ones able to…teach non people that are not my people.", he looked at them with a pitiful face. "I'm sorry is it hard to explain without giving information you have not asked for."

Robin smiled, "Ok, let me add more to the question to help you. Where do you come from?" Shuhei looked at the leader in a specific way causing Robin to smile, "And what are your people called?"

The lieutenant nodded his thanks and continued, "I come from a place call Soul Society."

He paused on purpose while Cyborg suddenly asked, "Wait your dead?"

With a big smile the brunet replied, yet what he didn't realize was his smile was attractive to the two girls staring at him shocked. "Yes, my people are called Soul Reapers. So that energy I was talking about is naturally produced by everyone in different amounts We Soul Reapers have found a way to harness it into a weapon. I am too assume you all know what a Soul Reaper's job is correct?"

"Your job is to bring the souls that remain on Earth to heaven.", Raven replied.

"You are…mostly correct. We also fight those monster you see me fighting and save them from…cor…corruption.", Shuhei explained. 'Is that the right word I should have used?'

"What are you monsters called and how are they corrupted?", Starfire asked.

"They are called hollows and they are…corrupted souls that have stayed on the world of the living longer than they should have."

"I have always wanted to know this, why do they stay? There is nothing to keep them here.", Cyborg asked.

"They stay because for them something is not done and they will not pass on until they do get it done."

"How does the soul turn into a hollow?", Robin asked.

"The soul that stays in the world of the living has what is called a Soul Chain. This Soul Chain is the reason they stay pure while there are down here. However as times goes on their soul chain will start to eat itself, for the lack of a better explanation. Doing so gets the Soul Chain smaller and smaller in length and if the soul has not passed on the time the chain starts to get close to the base then the base of the chain will, for another lack of better words, eat out their heart. Then the soul will transform into a hollow, that is why the hollows have holes in their chests.", Shuhei explained, the Titans were a little horrified.

"That sounds horrible.", Starfire said.

"Just hope you don't ever see it happen. It isn't pretty and then you have to fight the same person you were just trying to help. It is enough make the best of us feel…sorry for the hollow when we see this."

"That sword on your waist I feel it has some deep significance.", Robin said.

"It is called a katana as the proper title. Where I am from it is called a zanpakto, or soul cutter. It is the weapon we use to help souls pass on. Each one of us Soul Reaper is equip with a unique spirit that is akin to the owner of the zanpakto. My zanpakto has his own name and if you hear me say it you will be lucky. The spirits also have their own power. No zanpakto is the same with the same spirit, the spirit is unique to it's master.", Shuhei looked up and made a face for not reason. "Fucking pain in my ass."

"Why would we be lucky to hear you say it?", Starfire asked.

Shuhei rolled his eyes, "My zanpakto and I are…not the closest pair ever. Something I was taught by a traitor tore what ever kind of strong bond that he and I could ever…" He stopped and glared at the wall, "Would you stop?...No, I am not…no…no…no…I swear to the gods that you are worse than an inner hollow…No I don't want to come in there and fight you…You know full well that was not my fault…Grrrrr…Yes I agree Tousin is a bastard…That does not mean you can take you anger out on me…no…fuck you…I'm ignoring you." His eyes widened when he realized he said all of this out loud before he glared again, "You little asshole…yes you heard me…now stop interrupting me." He took a deep breath as his zanpakto laughed at him. He then opened his eyes and looked at the teens, "Where was it before he interrupted me?"

"You didn't have a close bond.", Raven replied, she had a small smile on her face.

Shuhei looked at her and asked sarcastically, "I'm sorry did that amuse you princess?"

Raven covered her smile and nodded while Cyborg said, "Dude you got raven to smile."

However Shuhei wasn't listening again, "Would you stop?...no you...ANYWAY my zanpakto and I have never really had a strong bond because of this man…_stop it_…he and I are starting to bond but even then he will still attack me every once in a while. Let me put it this way, the spirit in the zanpakto is a manifestation of who you are on the inside. Unfortunately for me my zanpakto is a wind demon named Kazeshini…would you _stop_ _it_ I am _not_ showing you off you blood loving jerk…and I am unfortunate because he is blood lusting and he absolutely loves too kill. For fun no less and it reflects on me because of, what one of my friends say, my repressed internal feelings. At this point him and I are tolerating each other with banters. Can we move on he is only talking because we are talking about him….NO now stop asking…I don't care _how polite_ you are…Please ask another question so I can ignore him."

"How will we fight those hollows?", Robin quickly asked, trying not to smile at their new friends predicament. 'I feel really bad for him.', he couldn't help but think to himself.

"Oh thank the gods…", Shuhei said out loud. "Go find Beast Boy he needs to hear this part."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

So there you all go the next chapter and boy is it longer than I thought is was going to be. So what did you all think? Till next time my wonderous readers.


	4. Training Information

Here you all go anther chapter for you hungry minds.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

When Starfire walked in with Beast Boy when Shuhei was glaring at the wall like he had done him some wrong. Beast Boy looked at Star, "Are you sure he wants me here?"

The red head nodded, "He is probably irritated at Ka…something in his head." She gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of her head.

"Would you just go away…", Shuhei said.

"I told you he didn't want me here."

"No no you misunderstand, he is talking to himself.", Starfire said, stopping Beast Boy from leaving.

"Maybe we should have him at least tell Beast Boy about that.", Raven suggested, looked at Robin.

"I am going to agree with you, this seems like it will cause him some problems.", Robin agreed, Cyborg nodded as well.

The brunet started to rub his temples as he sat down, "Oh my gods you are a pain in my ass…no I don't care if you hate him…that boy has done you no wrong…" He made a face suddenly, "Are you kidding me right now?...What is your damage?...He needs to learn…No I am not leaving him out of training just because you don't like him…that is why you don't…I am training him and that is final…get over your blood lusting problems and deal with it…" He closed his eyes, "OMGs, he is going to drive me mad before my mission is even over."

"We are here friend Shuhei.", Starfire announced.

The brunet looked at Beast Boy as he was backing away, "You heard all of that didn't you?" The green boy nodded Shuhei sighed, "I should probably tell you some things before I talk about how you are going to fight the monsters."

"Nope you know I think I will stay away and let you all handle your crazyness."

"Seriously Beast Boy, if you heard about his story you would understand why he is…acting the way he is.", Robin said.

Beast Boy yelped when Starfire picked him up and carried him over to the couch, "As you heard my name is Shuhei Hisagi, the rank in the military that I am in is lieutenant."

"You really don't have to explain, I just really want to leave now."

"Beast Boy, be nice. His is not crazy and he is about to explain why.", Raven commanded, getting a little worked up as something in the kitchen exploded.

"Raven I can tell you everything else later, how about you go meditate. I don't want you to do anything you will regret later.", Robin said.

Raven nodded and left, "I will tell her later, Robin. It is probably best if it came from me. She will be a special case in her training anyway, she will be learning more than the rest of you." Robin nodded to Shuhei as he turned back to Beast Boy, "Who I was talking to earlier is a spirit that resides in my katana. His name is Kazesh…Kazeshini, he and I have never really gotten along. So now I am trying to build some sort of…", Shuhei looked for the right word while at the same time ignoring his zanpakto.

"Relationship.", Beast Boy assisted.

"…connection. Relationship is not the word I would use, but thank you for the assistance though. What I did not explain to your friends is my katana has two release states, and when I release him in the first state he attacks me every once in a while. Just to tell me he doesn't like me. We get along enough, but not really. Think of him as one of Raven personalities, the mean one.", the brunet explained. "The only difference is I can talk to him and him to me at any point in the day and he is the only one there."

"Ohhhhh, that makes sense.", Beast Boy said.

"The other thing you need to know is the monsters names, they are called hollows. Think of them as…corrupted spirits."

"Ok, it is nice to finally put a name to them.", Beast Boy said. "You said they killed people you know, do you mind if I ask how long ago was that."

Shuhei groaned, "I want to answer that but classified." The green boy pouted, "What I can tell you is that I am much older than I look. My people can live for a…long time and not physically age for a while. Does that help?"

"I guess that will do.", Beast Boy pouted, causing Shuhei to smile. "Do you play video games where you are from?"

Shuhei went confused, "What are…video games?"

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled, "WHAT?"

"I guess I could also say that we are kind of stuck in the old ti…ways. You know respecting your elders, do as you are told, do your part to keep your way of life, and nothing really changes kind of…place. I guess there are things I have to learn too.", Shuhei blushed and looked down.

Robin finally came out of his stupor, "Ok, let us first learn about how you will help us train and then we can figure out how we can make you…fit in."

"Let me ask this first, can I ask questions that relate to what you do or don't have?", Beast Boy asked.

The lieutenant thought to himself, "I guess if I feel it isn't classified then sure. I don't see any harm in that."

"Then I am good, how will we train?"

"Well there are different forms that I am going to train each of you differently. I have seen you fight your villains and I have figured out which ones will be best for each personally. I have to ask how many other heroes are there?", Shuhei said.

"Yea the closest ones are Titans East and then we have a few honorary heroes like Kid Flash and Hot Spot.", Robin answered.

Shuhei blinked, "Ummmm, you heroes have some strange names. Ok which ones do you think will show up and be the most helpful?"

Robin looked at the rest of his team, "Well there is the Titans East they have Speedy, Bumble Bee, Mas y Menos, and Aqualad. And the ones that are here the most are Hot Spot, Kid Flash, and Jinx. Though Aqualad does have to leave to go home and check on everything there every once in a while."

"Ok, do you think you can get them to show up for some training just incase things get out of hand?"

"Oh yea, we can get into contact with them at anytime. So long as they keep their communicators with them.", Cyborg said.

"Good, first I am going to have to ask you about them first. This way I can judge what I can train them in."

"Ok, well Speedy is like Robin in the fact that he does martial arts but instead of using a bow staff he uses a bow and arrow. Bubble Bee can shrink and has laser guns that she uses as her stingers. Aqualad is as is name suggests, he is aquatic as in he can talk to fish underwater and breath. He also does this shark sonar thing that sharks used to find their prey. And Mas y Menos are speed people, but they have to touch their hands together or nothing happens.", Cyborg explained.

"Kid Flash is like Mas y Menos only he doesn't have a counterpart.", Robin said.

"Hot Spot can do fireballs.", said Beast Boy.

"And Jinx used to be one of our enemies but has proven herself to be a friend when she started dating Kid Flash. She does energy spells with out incantations."

Shuhei rubbed his chin, "Ok the first style is going to be kind of like Zanjusu. This is like a sword fighting skill only I am going to teach Robin, Speedy, Cyborg, and Bubble Bee. What I am going to do is try and get you to put your natural born energy into your weapons. By charging this pure energy into your weapons you should be able to vanquish the hollows after several hits."

"Sounds good to me, what do you think Cy?", Robin asked smiling.

"You know me man, I am all for using my canons to defeat an enemy.", Cyborg replied with a smirk. "I got the sonic if you got the boom."

Shuhei smiled at their enthusiasm, "The second group will be learning Hakuda, the use of ones own body to be a weapon. Here you will be taking you powers and giving them a bigger punch with you natural energy. Generally it is just the use of your body but because you are naturally gifted it will go into your powers. The people learning this style are Starfire, Beast Boy, Aqualad, Jinx, and Hot Spot. Don't be surprised if you powers do weird things."

"Oh this is going to be awesome.", said Beast Boy.

"Indeed, this is going to be most exciting.", Starfire agreed, clapping her hands.

"The third group will be learning Hoho, to use of speed in their attacks. While this may not vanquish the hollow it will cause damage and weaken them for the others. The two I will be teaching this is Mas y Menos and Kid Flash. They are the only ones capable of pulling this off.", Shuhei said. "The last style is known as Kido, it is the use of highly advanced spells. These can and will be dangerous use and the people using them have to be able to have a good control of their energy, which is why only Raven will be learning this. She already uses an incantation to use her powers so and she has a good memory from what I have seen. If the incantation is said wrong it will backfire and explode in the users face instead."

"I feel bad for Raven.", Beast Boy empathized.

"You should also know that what I teach you can kill, so if you do decide to use these new skills I am giving you please be careful. I don't want any of you getting into trouble because you decided to give them a try. They also constantly have to be honed, which means practice is a must. Do not think that just because you have it under control nothing bad can happen, there will always be people in the way no matter how much you try to avoid being near people.", Shuhei emphasized. "Also do not teach each other what I am teaching you. I do not know how much you will be able to handle, that is why I am only training you in one style. It could harm any of you if attempt this, I don't what you to get hurt by accident."

"You have our word, the last thing any of us wants is to hurt the citizens that we are trying to protect.", Robin promised, the others all nodded as well.

"Thank you, it could also reflect on me when I go back. If anything was to happen then I would be blamed not you.", Shuhei said, with a thankful smile on his face.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

So what do you all think? Where they placed in the right groups?

Well till next time. ;)


	5. Shuhei's Relaxing Time

Here is the next chapter for you all, hope you all enjoy. J

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Robin sat in front of his computer and sighed, "How am I going to explain what is going on without saying the information that I am not allowed to say?"

Shuhei watched and said, "Perhaps you could let me write something down for you." The brunet chuckled when the leader turned around shocked, "Sorry, you just seemed frustrated. So I came hoping to help you."

"Yea, sorry we have a rule where you have to knock before you come in.", Robin explained scratching the back of his head.

"No your right, do not apologize that was my fault. I will do that from now on.", Shuhei said with a smile.

"You should smile more; it is nice to see you relaxed. It must be stressful over there.", Robin commented as he turned around in his seat. "Nothing like over here."

"You are right; where I am from I am acting captain so I am doing twice the amount of work than anyone else. I guess I forgot to smile every once in a while, I don't even have time to hang out with my friends over there. I am always too busy and they are starting to complain that I am a workaholic.", Shuhei said with a frown. "I was glad when I was chosen for this mission; it got me away from all of that."

Robin smiled, "Well let us help you relax a little sometimes, we have fun days every once in a while and you are welcome to join us."

"I will…I would like that. Just tell them that a new enemy has arrived and that there is some special training that is needed to combat them.", Shuhei said, getting up. "I am going to find Raven and get her started. I want her to get a head start since she has a little more to learn than the rest of you."

"Don't get too stuck in it, we are going to the park today. We are going to baroque and play some games. If anything happens we will be there to help you and you us."

Shuhei nodded, "You got it, it is best to be in the field when you are waiting for an attack."

Robin nodded in agreement, "The only difference is that we are going to enjoy ourselves while we wait."

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

Shuhei ended up finding Raven on top of the tower, "You are hard woman to find."

Raven opened her eyes and turned her floating body to face him, "I often get interrupted when I meditate so I have to go somewhere where they will leave me alone when I need to meditate."

"Do you mind if I join you as well as ask you to do something extra while you do so?", Shuhei asked, keeping a respectable distance from the woman teen.

"What would you have me do?", Raven asked, as he finally stepped forward and sat down in front of her.

He took his zanpakto out and placed it across his lap, "While you are meditating look for an extra power source. If you find it while we are still doing this exercise it by expanding and contradicting it."

"I will be happy to do that, is this part of my training?", Raven asked, landing to be on the ground with him.

"Yes, I am starting with you because I am going to have you learn more than your friends. The spells you will be using are dangerous and can explode in your face. So the more control you have over your Spiritual Pressure the better you will have a chance at getting a hold of if better.", Shuhei explained, his eyes never wavering as he looked at her in the eye. His heart however was beating wildly as he took a deep breath, 'Keep yourself together, you have been around beautiful women before.'

Raven nodded and closed her eyes, looking for what he has asked of her. In her mind she could hear light pink version of her chanting about how handsome Shuhei was and that he was absolutely dreamy. Ignoring that side of her she looked for that energy that Shuhei talked about.

Meanwhile Shuhei was dealing with Kazeshini and trying to have a normal conversation with him, only the spirit was being a pain and only talking about Raven. 'She is perfect for you and as much as I hate to say this you two would look great together.'

'No Kazeshini, we don't have time for relationships while we are here. I have to leave once this is all done anyway so I would only be hurting her if I even tried to start one.', Shuhei reprimanded.

'So you admit that she is a sight for sore eyes?', the spirit taunted.

'That has nothing to do with our mission, focus on the situation at hand. We need to train the teens to be ready to fight the hollows.', Shuhei growled out.

Kazeshini groaned, 'But I don't want to talk about that, do that yourself. I want to talk about the fox across from you.'

'Kazeshini I can't start a relationship with her the Head Captain would never allow it.'

'That old fart doesn't allow anything. Why do you even listen to him?', the spirit asked.

'He is the Head Captain, I have to listen to him.', Shuhei said getting irritated.

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

Robin walked up to the roof and smiled when he opened the door. Both Raven and Shuhei were sitting on the roof meditating, it was a great sight. 'You know they would be really cute together.', Robin thought to himself as he walked up to them. "Hey we are about to leave."

Raven as the first to open her eyes and look at him, "Going where?"

"I decided that Shuhei could use some time to relax and today is so pretty that I thought we could go to the park and enjoy ourselves before the day gets ruined by some villain.", Robin replied.

"I see.", Raven said and looked at Shuhei. On the out side he looked calm but his energy said otherwise, "He must be having an argument."

"I would never be able to tell, he looks calm to me.", Robin said with a slight laugh.

Shuhei finally opened his eyes and glared the sheathed blade across his lap, "Pain in my ass."

"What's up?", Robin asked.

The brunet looked up, "Kazeshini is just a pain, I finally go in to talk to him and all he wants to do is rag on the Head Captain."

"Are all zanpakto like that?", Robin asked.

"Not from what I am told, I think it is just because he and I don't get along all that well. Although my best friends does swear that his zanpakto is out to get him in his sleep sometimes.", Shuhei said chuckling. He then burst out laughing, causing the two teens to look at him, "Sorry Kazeshini cracked a joke about my friend reminding him of a pineapple."

"Of all fruit why a pineapple?", Raven asked, eyebrow raised.

"It is the way my friend has his hair up.", Shuhei answered.

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

Shuhei sat next to Raven as she read a book and watched Robin and Cyborg as they played a game called 'football'. Raven explained to him it was an American sport that was very popular among sport fanatics. He looked over her shoulder silently at what she was reading until he asked, "What are you reading."

"Harry Potter the fifth book, it is very good. Do you have books where you are from?", Raven asked, marking her place and putting the book down.

"Yea, but they are more on what can help us with missions not for fun. Though there is a captain that reads it for fun. He likes to learn as much as he can, he inspires me sometimes but I have been so busy that I haven't had the time.", Shuhei answered.

"That is sad, reading is a really good way to relax. It takes your mind away and you get to go on an adventure while you sit in one place.", Raven said.

The brunet smiled, "That sounds great, I mostly play the guitar if I want to relax."

"You play guitar, how good are you?"

Shuhei blushed now that he had Raven's full attention, "I am quite a novice; I have a lot to learn."

Robin and Cyborg stopped playing and watch the two interact. "What did I tell you?"

Cybrog nodded his head in agreement, "One problem with this idea, he has to go back after this and that is the last thing Raven needs."

Robin sighed, "Yea I know, I just wish there was someway to keep him here after this is all said and done. This is the first time in a long time that Raven has ever had gotten along another male like this. They would be good for each other."

Cyborg clasped Robin's shoulder, "I know man but the world isn't fair, maybe it is best that they stay friends. Raven doesn't need to be hurt again, especially if he isn't going to stay here after this."

"You want to what's ever sadder?", Robin asked.

"Yea, he already has a crush on her and it kills him that he can't ever pursue it.", Cyborg agreed. 'A real shame he looks like he needs to get away from all of that but he really doesn't have a choice does he.'

When they were eating Raven and Shuhei had yet to stop talking, Raven suddenly reached over to his face much to everyone's surprise. "I can heal it.", she offered.

Shuhei gently took her hand, making Beast Boy 'green' with envy and Robin to smile at Cyborg, "Our healer asked the same thing I asked for it to scar over."

"Why would you do that?", asked Robin, Beast Boy was still glaring at the brunet as he had not let go of Raven's hand nor had she pulled away.

"It serves as a reminder.", Shuhei said, slightly squeezing Raven's hand.

Raven looked worriedly at the Japanese brunet, "A reminder for the ones you lost?"

Shuhei shook his head, "Not to get cocky, it was my cockiness that got them killed and me getting injured. I was just lucky that I didn't loose my eye sight."

"Well on a lighter no…", Robin started as the alarm on their communicator went off. Laughing he said, "On a lighter note we have things to do?" Raven teleported their stuff home and they ran off to stop the trouble.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Poor Shuhei he has a crush on a girl and he isn't allowed to pursue. Pout. See ya next time readers.


	6. Slade is Back

Here is another chapter for ya'll.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

They all got to the factory and looked around then Beast Boy said, "Nothing seems out of place."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that.", Shuhei said, looking around at the shadows. "Someone is here and they are waiting for our guards to be down." Robin nodded and looked at the shadows too.

"How surprising, you know your surroundings.", a voice said from the shadows.

Robin gritted his teeth, "Red X."

Shuhei smiled, "Do not take me for a fool; I also know that man in metal is here too. I believe he is called Slade."

"Very good, there will not be much to teach you.", Slade said coming out of one of the shadows.

Shuhei gave him a blank stare, "Like I told you, I will not work for you. If I will never even try to join my enemy why in the hell would I join you?" The brunet held his head and sighed, "No stop it…you are not going to kill him…do you realize how distracting you are?...Pain in my ass now is not the time for thi…what do you mean duck?" Shuhei looked at the man in metal coming his direction and ducked pulling out his zanpakto in the process, "Damn it, I would have seen that coming if you hadn't distracted me."

"Yes, it seems even distracted you are well armed with instincts.", Slade said, attacking again.

Shuhei parried him and thought to himself, 'Yes if you call that instinct a pain in the ass Zanpakto Spirit then yes he would be right.' Ignoring Kazeshini laughing he darted off into the rafters and started chanting. Slade watched him closely and went to dodge when the destruction spell was sent at Red X instead, sending him flying into the wall.

Beast Boy looked up, "Thanks, we needed that."

Shuhei nodded in his direction again and blocked the metal villain with one arm, "Please you don't even compare to my skills, villain." He heard something beeping, 'Where is that beeping coming from?'

"Yes perhaps attacking you in the manor that you seem familiar with is a bad idea.", Slade said, as he backed off really quickly.

Shuhei glared at him, "Oh really is that all…" The brunet didn't get to finish as an explosive went off at his feet and he went flying into a wall. "Ok, that I wasn't expecting.", Shuhei groaned. He looked up and quickly darted to the middle of the room staring at Slade as he landed right where he was previously. 'Ok, maybe this guy is a little more dangerous than I thought.'

"I see you have a faster recovery time than I would have thought, how interesting not even Robin would have been able to recover that fast to get away from me.", Slade said, running in to attack.

Shuhei held up his hands and chanted a shortened version of an explosive spell and sent it at the charging man. Slade saw this and dodged but he still went flying in the after shock, "Yea, you act like that is my first wall to be thrown into."

Slade got up and sized up his opponent, "Yes clearly you are made of stronger stuff than our dear Robin." The Villain noticed that the brunet moved himself into a position that allowed him to pay attention to both himself and the Titans, 'Interesting, he acts like a soldier in a war zone. He has so far masterfully fought me and at the same time defended the heroes once from Red X. He has been trained very well. Where did you come from?'

The entire time that Slade stayed still Shuhei didn't move a muscle, 'He is clearly experienced and even though he is younger than me he will be a lot of trouble to fight. Even the one called Red X has shown considerable skills…shit he stopped Raven.'

Needing time to say the right spell he dashed off to a higher place to get the time he needed, Slade noticed and followed him. Shuhei quickly made the chant and the spell hit Raven directly in the mouth hurting her slightly but freeing her mouth none the less. He quickly parried Slade and the man studied him, "How interesting,…" The brunet glared at him and pushed back with more strength than Slade thought possible. "You somehow keep managing to help them despite your fight being with me." 'Where is your weak point?'

"Yea well what I was taught was always keep an eye on your comrades, something you evil people don't seem to understand.", Shuhei said, blocking Slade's knee to his rib cage with his arm. The brunet went flying but twisted in the air and put his feet on the wall and pushed off it milliseconds later to another rafter.

Slade narrowed his eyes on him taking a closer look at his physical features and accent. "You are from Japan."

Shuhei's face didn't change from its blank look but he did blink, "Yea, so what? What does that have anything to do with this fight?" The brunets narrowed his eyes for a second, "Damn it no…you will kill him I don't have authorization to kill people you idiot."

The brunet looked up and blocked Slade's attack. The villain chuckled, "I see you act as someone who looks older than you appear and yet you have spells. What diminution do you come from demon?"

"You have me confused, I am no demon I am human like you. Why the hell would a demon have interest in this place, as far as I am concerned all that can be done here is destruction. Nothing else looks of importance to a demon.", Shuhei replied, jumping back to avoid being kicked. 'Thank the gods that I trained with Soi Fong otherwise I would be toast right not. Damn this place has seen too many out worldly things how the hell am I going to manage to keep my home a secret from these people when there are men like Slade that live here.'

Slade laughed, "A demon has already attacked here a demon named Trigon. You even know his daughter…"

Shuhei glared at him, "You also have me confused with someone who care about what happened here in the past. Well I don't, I am here to do one thing only and that is protect these people from my monsters. The only other thing I have to do here is kick villain's, like you, asses that is the deal that I have with the Titans. I live in the here and I don't have the time to learn about this places history. So don't tell me thing that are unnecessary."

Slade watched him confused, 'So yes he isn't from this place nor dimension yet he shows no interest in learning anything about the place he is staying at. It goes against all logic, if another place discovers they should try to learn about it. So why isn't he?' "Answer me this, why are you not learning about this place if you are not from here?"

"There is nothing to learn here, this place clearly does not have anything to tell about other than that it is protected by a very skilled group of teens that are extraordinary. And that there is a group like any other there are bad guys. The only people worth reporting are those who oppose you and you kind.", Shuhei said, in a voice that clearly stated that he held some sort of authority where he came from.

With amusement in his voice Slade said, "You treat me like some kind of monster."

"That is because to me that is all you are, a monster that needs to be vanquished from existence.", Shuhei said in his lieutenant voice.

Meanwhile at the fight with Red X Raven was paying attention to Shuhei as he spoke with such a commanding voice causing shivers to go up her spine, 'That is strange, Slade is right, he should be trying too gather as much information as possible. Is it possible that Soul Society already knew things about us and we didn't know it?'

As the fight continued with Red X and Slade Shuhei continued to fight against both. Red X finally got fed up with Shuhei throwing spells at him that he covered his mouth only to find in his shock that the brunet ripped it right off without even flinching. At some point Slade saw that there was no point in continuing the fight the he and Red X retreated. On the way back Raven looked at Shuhei, "The way you spoke, exactly how much do you know about Jump City?"

Shuhei sighed, "Well I guess that is a fair question. Where I am from we have gathered a lot of information on a great many things before we get deployed, even some of you well known heroes. I believe one you know one more than the rest, Robin knows very well as now I realize just how stupid I am for nor realizing this sooner. Were you not the…side kick to Batman?"

"Yea I do, he took me in. I decide to leave to start my own journey after a while and that is when I came here. I am surprised you know this.", Robin said.

"Well for my line of work it is important to know about where you will be deployed…how smart is Slade?"

"Very why do you ask?", Beast Boy said.

"That asshole bugged me.", Shuhei growled out.

"What where?", the green boy asked, shocked.

"Raven on my back is there any kind of device on me that seems out of place?", Raven looked at his back carefully.

"Not so much on you as it is under your skin, did he make contact with you at some point during your fight?", Raven asked.

_Flashback_

_He blocked Slade's knee to his rib cage with his arm._

_End Flashback_

"Yea my arm, until that is out I will not say anything else I am sorry.", Shuhei stated, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

Robin smiled, "Don't worry we understand, we will get it out as soon as we get home."

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

Shuhei sat on the bed still as Cyborg starting to cut into where he indicated, Beast Boy winced when the blade went in. He looked at the brunet, "How can you not cry out in pain?"

"I have been through worse than this; the surgery that helped let me keep my sight in my right eye was very painful. It felt worse than when I got the injury in the first place because I refused to have it healed completely. So the pain I went through was bad because of the previous pain in the scratch.", Shuhei answered.

Cyborg whistled, "Man you have my respect I would never have kept the scar if I could get rid of it. But I know where you are coming from, I may not have been awake for my surgery but the pain afterwards is unable to put into words. So you have my respect whether or not I am your friend."

"You never did tell us how you went through that and survived.", Beast Boy said to both Cyborg and Shuhei.

The two smiled at each other as Cyborg said looking at Beast Boy as he put down the listening device and crushed it, "Sometimes BB, it is best not to tell. Some pains are not worth remembering because it led you down a path you didn't think you were going to go, and that is what is worth remembering."

"Cyborg, I couldn't have said it better myself.", Shuhei said, bumping fists with the half metal teen.


	7. Meeting the Other Heroes

So here is another chapter for ya'll.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Shuhei stood in front of the Titans he turned to Raven, "Go ahead and start you know what to do." Raven nodded and started meditating and he turn to the others, "Ok what I am having you guys start off with is meditating and what you are going to do is look for an energy source. For everyone it is different for example for me it is violent and to me it seems out of place but yet it doesn't at the same time. When Raven described hers it also looked out of place but only because it was lighter than her normal energy patterns. When you find this energy what I want you to do if exercise it but expanding it like you are breathing and then relaxing it like you are letting go of you breathe. Ok?" He watched for a moment as they all meditated and realized that Beast Boy was struggling, "Beast Boy come with me, everyone else continue."

When they got to the living room the green teen asked, "What's wrong?"

"You just seemed to be struggling a little being in the room with them, do me a favor and turn into a dog and rest on the couch and then try again." Shuhei answered.

Beast Boy gave him a funny look, "How is this supposed to help me?"

Shuhei sat down on the couch and thought, "Generally someone else can't tell what another person's energy is going to be like, but I think I have an idea of how yours works. You are happy and very energetic when you are around others and based on your powers of what I have seen I can only assume that you energy is just as active. If I am correct, then taking you out of an environment where you will be the most hyper should let you calm down which is why I chose a dog. Dogs by nature are people pleasers and they can get hyper and calm down just as fast. If you are in dog form you should be able to tap into the calmness and be able to concentrate. Also if you are calm you should be able to fine your more energetic energy faster than the others due to you calmed state."

Beast Boy stared at him and blinked, "Wow, I didn't think about it like that."

He went to do what was asked when the door bell rang when Shuhei stopped him, "Wait come with me to answer the door, I don't know who would come over here."

The green teen nodded, "Sure thing." Beast Boy opened he door and smiled, "Hey guys what is up?"

The teen opened the door and seven more teens walked into Titans Tower, "Nothing much, Robin just sent us all a message about so special training for a new enemy." This was said by a male teen with a mask on like Robin's.

Beast Boy pointed at Shuhei, "Yea, he is the one that is going to do this for us."

The masked teen smiled at the still faced brunet and held out his hand, "Nice to meet ya, I am Speedy."

"Shuhei Hisagi." the brunet replied shaking the teen's hand.

"This is my team Bumble Bee, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos. We are called the Titans North." The team said their hellos when their name was said.

He nodded and waited for the other three to continue. "I am Kid Flash." A teen in a red and yellow suit said.

"Hot Spot." Said the black teen.

The last was a teen girl with purple hair, "And I am Jinx."

"It is nice to meet you all, come with me this way. Beast Boy go a head to the couch I will join you shortly." Shuhei said walking away with the other teen heroes.

The green teen smiled, "You got it."

Shuhei had the other seven teens settle in the garage so that the Teen Titans in the training room were not disrupted and walked back to Beast Boy. The teen felt calm in his Spiritual Pressure and he could already feel him exercising his core energy already. 'I knew he would catch on fast. He is going to be easy to train.' Shuhei thought with a smile and went to check on the Teen Titans. It seemed only Raven and Cyborg were able to find their energy, 'That is good I would like Cyborg to be able to start converting his energy as soon as possible. He is going to be a little tricky I don't want him to fry by accident.' He then walked back to Beast Boy and sat next to him. He placed his zanpakto on his lap and also meditated.

When he opened his eyes he about jumped out of his skin when he saw Speedy in front of him. Looking over to make sure he didn't startle Beast Boy out of his calm he looked at Speedy with a 'what the hell' look. "Sorry you didn't tell us how long to do so."

"Until I tell you to stop or a villain has to be taken care of." Shuhei answered.

"Well it has been like twenty minuets so I just figured." Speedy said.

Beast Boy looked at Shuhei and Speedy, "Um what is going on?"

"Sorry did we disturb you rest BB?" Speedy asked, with a joking smile on his face.

"No actually my meditation, what's going on?" the green teen asked confused. 'Why is Shuhei so mad right now?'

"Nothing Beast Boy, please continue." Shuhei said pulling Speedy to the side. "You need to go back there and practice exercising you energy."

"Ahhh, I can't find it." Speedy said putting his arms behind his head.

Shuhei outright smacked his face, "Then you keep looking Speedy." The two looked at Robin, "Sorry I heard the arguing."

"No it is ok, thank you." Shuhei said.

"Ummmm, I am board I don't like not doing anything right now.", Speedy said, Shuhei gave a huff. He walked off and started to meditate next to Beast Boy again. "What is his problem?"

"Probably you Speedy, where he comes from they take this stuff seriously. To them it is the matter of life and death on whether or not you can find it and use it. It sounds like we are lucky to be strong enough to even be able to do what he is teaching us. So go give it another try, for the world's sake." Robin explained, walking back to the training room. Speedy sighed dramatically and went back to the gym to try again.

Shuhei woke up again but this time it wasn't because of speedy, he felt something was out of place and he didn't like it. He shook Beast Boy awake, "Hey what's wrong?"

"You tell me.", Shuhei said. "Use what you found."

BB did and suddenly got chills up his spine, "Something doesn't feel right."

"I thought so, go wake up the seven I got the rest." Shuhei commanded, BB didn't even argue. He was slightly frightened by the feeling he had felt and at this point he trusted the brunet.

Beast Boy ran into the garage and shook them out of their meditative state Speedy looked at BB, "I thought we were supposed to wait for him."

"I don't know what happened between you two but stop it he is not someone you want to anger. Something is wrong here he and I both felt it. Something isn't right it even put him on edge." Beast Boy said.

"Wait, that boy we met at the door. He is on edge?" Bumble Bee asked, pulling out her stingers when BB nodded.

"I have known him for a couple of days and he has never looked like that ever. At least not when I ever saw him." the green teen replied. 'I will never forget that feeling; I haven't felt this unsafe in a long time.'

Shuhei and the rest of the Teen Titans walked into the garage, "Did any of you feel it?"

Jinx suddenly got defensive, "I get the feeling I know these people, they might be the High Five. But how do I know that, I have never felt them this way before?"

"It is probably because you work close with them before, so you unconsciously learned to recognize their signature." Shuhei explained, looking around. What we are going to do is split up into pairs Jinx and Raven will be with me and we are going toward the higher concentration of energy. Pick your partners and please be careful."  
"Star you are with me.", Robin said. "Cyborg go with Beast Boy."

"I will go with Speedy.", Bumble Bee said.

"I can go with Aqualad.", Hot Spot said.

"And I will be with my fellow speed demons." Kid Flash said.

_With Starfire and Robin_

"Friend Robin, who do you think is here?" Starfire asked.

"Honestly it wouldn't shock me if it was a little bit of everybody.", Robin replied, his eyes darting around the hall.

Starfire stopped Robin, "Robin our foe is up ahead."

_With Cyborg and Beast Boy_

Beast Boy transformed back to human from a dog, "Hey Cy, we are getting close I think."

"Your right BB, I feel it too. I do not like this feeling at all." Cyborg said with a shiver.

"You are telling me I don't like the creepy crawly feeling I get from it…Cy who is that ahead of us. They kind of looks familiar.", Beast Boy said cocking his head to the side.

_With Bumble Bee and Speedy_

"So what do you think of this new guy they got?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Honestly, as of right now I think he is a jerk. I am not really liking him a lot right now." Speedy replied honestly.

Bumble Bee looked at him shocked, "Really, you got along well when you first met."

"Yea well I changed my mind about him, I will do what I can but that is all I am promising him right n…ummmm Bee who are they?" Speedy asked with a cocked head.

_With Hot Spot and Aqualad_

"So why me?" Aqualad asked.

"I don't understand the question." Hot Spot said, he was flamed up.

"Well we are different elements, so why me?"

Hot Spot made a face, "Oh, well I thought why not give it a shot you know."

"Hmm, I see your point. And I also see our opponent." Aqualad said with a face.

_With Kid Flash and Mas y Menos_

"So I hear you speak Spanish." Kid Flash tried.

"Sí lo hacemos y hablas Inglés . (Yes we do and you speak English.)" Mas y Menos replied.

Kid Flash gave a playful glare, "Why do I get the feeling you are being sarcastic…well hello person who are you?" Mas y Menos nodded their heads in agreement.

_With Shuhei, Raven, and Jinx_

"So I take it you are new to the Teen Titans." Jinx asked.

"No I am simply working with them to help them as they help me. My enemies require a little more power to fight and I can't fight them alone or I might be killed. I was lucky when Robin gave me the option." Shuhei answered, without emotion in his voice.

Raven barely held herself in check when Jinx looked and talked to her current interest. 'Get a hold of yourself Raven; he isn't even going to stay. Why do you even try with men?' But as Raven looked at Shuhei she couldn't help but think about how attractive he was. He was tall, had a nice deep voice, soulful grey eyes, that accent did wonders, and he had an incredible body, 'This sucks.'

"Damn it not you again." Shuhei growled out.


	8. Let the Fights Beging Part One

First thing is first I am soooooo sorry that I took so long to update, I have been playing Diablo 3, I had a sudden case of writers block, and also started to write out some of my other ideas just to get them out of my head. I honestly had no idea how to start this chapter to save my life, so I am really really hopping that you all like this. J

I am going to also say again I am terrible when it comes to fighting scenes, even worse I have multiple going on right now. So don't expect too much out of these.

Anyway on to the story.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

_With Robin and Starfire _

"Red X what are you doing here?", Robin growled out getting into a defensive position, when the figure walked out of the shadows.

While no Robin could not see Red X's mouth yes he could tell that he was smiling under it as the villain cocked his head to the side amused, "Why to finish what we started in the factory _Robin_." Robin's name was said in a taunting voice, causing the teen leader to growl in anger. "Besides I am not alone or have you not realized that Starfire was not next to you anymore."

His eyes went wide and glanced to the side, "Star!"

"I am ok friend Robin, I am simply taking care of Mumbo Jumbo.", Starfire replied.

A voice right next to him chuckled startling him right before he was kicked into a wall, "Yea, you should keep you eye on your opponent Robin."

"That was a cheep shot." Robin growled out back flipping away from the next attack.

"Oh Robin was it or was it just me using the environment to my advantage?" Red X asked dodging Robin's retaliation.

"Mumbo Jumbo." The villain said, sending a bunch of birds Starfire's way. The red head squeaked and shot bolt at them. Dispersing them from her view in time to avoid being trapped in a saw box again.

"Oh no Mumbo, I am not doing that again." Starfire said, 'Though how did I know it was coming?'

Mumbo Jumbo scratched his chin, "How strange you should not have been able to avoid that. No matter you can't dodge forever." Starfire darted around avoiding every single box that appeared. "What? You should not be able to dodge stay still so we can have some fun."

Deciding not to answer Mumbo Jumbo, Starfire concentrated on dodging the boxes as she thought to herself, 'I have no idea how I am doing this.'

_With Cyborg and Beast Boy_

"Well I would hope we did you green idiot." Replied a voice they were both far familiar with.

"Oh crap."

Cyborg groaned, "Oh no, not these guys again."

The short one laughed, "That is right bucket heap, I am going to break you apart…What are you doing?"

Cyborg had stopped himself from starting his cannon as he took a deep breath, 'Come on Cy, think like Shuhei and don't let Gizmo get to you.' Rolling his shoulder Cyborg reopened his eye after he caught Gizmo's mechanical arm. The metal man smiled, "Not this time Gizmo, you wont be surprising me anytime soon." The metal man then threw the smaller into Mammoth.

"Whoa, way to go Cy. How did you know?" Beast Boy asked excitedly.

"I just thought like Shuhei, you know how he paces himself at times and lets the other come to him. Besides BB, we just got to use what he started teaching us right?"

Beast Boy burst out laughing, "You bet ya! Now let's go show these two what we are made of."

Cyborg smiled, "Gizmo is mine."

"Don't worry he is all yours." Beast Boy turned into a tiger and launched himself at Mammoth turning into a humming bird right before the behemoth hit the tigers head and dodged. Landing on said behemoth's shoulder BB taunted, "You should really take aiming lessons." Mammoth growled angrily tried to hit him again only to miss when Beast Boy turned into a humming bird and dodged.

_Bumble Bee and Speedy_

The girl laughed, "Well I have never met you two before, so that can only mean that you are Titans East or one of their strays."

"What? That's it she is mine." Bumble Bee growled out. "No one calls me a stray."

Speedy looked at his friend questioningly, "Ummm, Bee how about you take the bug boy you fighting her is probably not a good idea."

The female Titan looked at him like he had gone mad, "But…"

"But no, now that is an order from your leader." Speedy said with authority. Bumble Bee groaned and attacked the male with the spider for a head, "Besides that guy just gives me the creeps." He back flipped to dodge the girls attack, "Ok, or maybe I should have taken the freak. Alright chicky who are you?"

"My name is Blackfire." She replied, shortly after getting an explosive arrow to the face. "HEY I am a lady."

They vaguely heard Bumble Bee yell, "Ew, quit spitting at me creeper."

Speedy gave her a look, "Yes you are, and you are also a villain so you are free game to hit."

Blackfire cocked an eyebrow, "So you are one of those kind of men, well then you won't be as easy to beat then. Oh well, more fun for me." As she finished she shot a star bolt which Speedy dodged seconds before it hit him.

"Ha screw that Shuhei's lessons, all I need are the skills I own." Speedy said cockily, dodging yet another bolt. He somehow shot an arrow in mid air as he was dodging and hit Blackfire dead on. When he landed he tilted his head to the side, "On second thought I think I have to ask how I did that."

Bumble Bee turned small and started shooting her stingers at the spider head, 'Speedy is right, this guy is creepy.' Bee dodged another web, 'So gross. I hate spider men.'

_Hot Spot and Aqualad_

Hot Spot and Aqualad looked at each other for a little bit before Hot Spot finally spoke up. "So any idea what I am supposed to think of her?"

The long haired brunet shook his head, "Nope, I don't even know what to think of her. I don't even know if she is an opponent, even if she doesn't look normal."

"Hello my dears would you like some pie?" The strange older lady holding out some pie in her hands.

Hot Spot shook his head and lied, "No mamm I don't really like pie, but thank you for the offer. Honestly."

"While I like pie I ate already before getting here, so no thank you." Aqualad said this as he and Hot Spot started to back away from the strange lady.

The lady smiled, "Oh don't worry dears this won't fill you up if you only have one slice." As she said this she started to walk forward after the retreating male teens.

Both of their eyes widened as the same thought went through their heads, 'Oh crap didn't the Titans tell us about a villain who used pies to control them.'

Hot Spot gave a nervous laughs as he and Aqualad had not stopped walking backwards, "No seriously, I was taught never to eat desert before dinner. It is like around lunch time right Aqualad?"

Aqualad nodded just as nervous and looked behind them to make sure that they were not about to run into any walls, "Yea, it is about lunch time. So no desert for us at the moment. Thank you anyway."

"Oh come on one bite." The woman persisted, making a fork appear out of nowhere with a little piece on it.

Both teen males paled and looked at each other. Suddenly Aqualad yelled, "RUNNNNNNNN!" Both boys took off down the hallways, just as Mother Mae-Eye turned green.

She ran after the fleeing males, "You should not be rude to your elders' boys."

Hot Spot yelped when he looked back, "Holy crap, don't stop Aqualad or she will catch us for sure."

"Where did she get those forks? There weren't any forks near her when she was at the end of the hall." Aqualad yelled out as he and Hot Spot picked up their speed, "It was like they appeared out of thin air."

"Less talking more running!" Hot Spot yelled out as they darted down they hallway, doing their best to stay ahead of the crazy villain woman.

_Kid Flash and Mas y Menos_

The man crackled a crazy laugh, causing Kid Flash and Mas y Menos to look at each other. Suddenly Mas y Menos made a connection as they pointed and yelled at the same time, "Hey que es el tipo que tuvimos nosotros hacemos esa cosa juicio cuando vimos más de Jump City de los Titans . (Hey that's the guy that had us do that trial thing when we watched over Jump City for the Titans.)"

Kid Flash looked at the little speeders then back to the crazy man, 'Ok, maybe I should have picked sooner. I don't understand a single word they are saying.'

"Oh it is you two again; you won't be getting the best of me this time. Although your new friend should be interesting to fight against.

Kid Flash looked at the remote in hands, "Ummmmmm, why do you have a TV remote in your hands?"

Mas y Menos looked at him and one said, "No dejes que lo utilizan , que hace que las cosas vuelven a la vida . (Don't let him use it, he makes things come to life."

"Él ni siquiera puede comprender , por lo que no se dará cuenta de lo que el Làmpara es . (He can't even understand us, so he won't realize what the warning is.)"

Kid Flash ignored the twins as the guy spoke answering with a question, "Of course why do you think I am called Control Freak?"

Kid Flash just stood there for a moment before a smile cracked on his face, "Wait did you just call yourself Control Freak?"

The guy got a little irritated, "Yea, what is it to you?" Instead of answering the boy burst out laughing and fell to the floor, "Why are you laughing? Oh no not you two as well." Mas y Menos had also started laughing when Kid Flash did.

_Shuhei, Raven, Jinx_

The man in metal laughed and approached with Billy Numerous and Adonis, "Though is seems like you have more loser friends like that Red X guy." Raven and Jinx went to look at him like he had gone crazy but looking behind them when Hot Spot and Aqualad ran in the background screaming from a green lady. "What. The. Hell."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. What are those idiots doing?" Jinx and the other two heroes ignoring their own opponents for a second, as they tried to figure out why the two were running away.

"So long as they haven't eaten the pie they will be fine."

Shuhei and Jinx gave her a funny look, all the while the villains watched amused as the three talked with each other. Raven when to explain when a flash three speeders running away caught their attention, "Ooooookaaaaaaaay, why are they running?"

Before Shuhei could answer her he quickly unsheathed his katana and parried Slade's bow staff, "We will ask these questions later, first let's get these asshole out. Jinx and Raven take Slade, I will take care of the other two bakas. (idiots.)"


	9. Let the Fights Begin Part Two

Here is the next chapter to my faithful readers, please enjoy.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

_Robin and Starfire_

"Keep dodging Star." Robin yelled out, blocking a blow from Red X. "How did you guys get in here?"

"Oh you know an open window." Red X replied sarcastically, striking Robin again. The two villain kept the heroes on the defensive until Robin realized something.

'Wait a minuet the way they are fighting it isn't their true fight style, they are distracting us. Shiiiiit, Slade is here.' "Star we have to finish up this fight Slade is after Shuhei again." Robin yelled out getting more aggressive with his attacks.

"Oh dear, little Robin figured it out. Now I guess we have to get serious. Mumbo Jumbo stop playing around and get the girl." Red X yelled out pulling out a staff.

Robin paused, "When did you learn how to use a bow staff?"

Red X laughed and twisted the staff, "I have always known I just didn't ever feel like bringing it to a fight. Takes up unnecessary space and adds more weight." The masked villain looked at Mumbo Jumbo confused, "I thought I said get serious."

The other villain looked at him, "I am she just keeps dodging, I can't catcher her."

Robin snickered and attacked at distracted Red X, who gave a yelp of surprise as he blocked. "Hey that is not your style stop doing that."

"Sorry but I have better things to do then deal with you, so no." Robin retaliated, twisting his staff with practiced ease. A strange light took over the staff as the hero hit Red X's staff and sent the villain flying. As Red X started to get up Mumbo Jumbo slammed into him.

"What just happened?" Starfire asked confused, looking at her hands. "All I did was send a star bolt and it was glowing slightly." Robin thought back…

_Flashback_

_"The second group will be learning Hakuda, the use of ones own body to be a weapon. Here you will be taking you powers and giving them a bigger punch with you natural energy. Generally it is just the use of your body but because you are naturally gifted it will go into your powers. The people learning this style are Starfire, Beast Boy, Aqualad, Jinx, and Hot Spot. Don't be surprised if you powers do weird things." _

_End Flashback_

"Of course, that is what he was talking about."

_Cyborg and Beast Boy _

Cyborg didn't move from his spot as he let the small tech kid attack as he blocked all the attacks. "What you have got to be kidding me, how are you blocking me junk heap? You are not even attacking."

The metal man chuckled, "You can thank my new teacher, he sets great examples for his students. Doesn't he BB?"

Beast Boy turned human and landed on Mammoth's broad back, "Yea, he even cares about us even after we make him mad." The green teen laughed as he jumped off of Mammoth's back as the behemoth went to slam him into a wall. As the green teenager landed he quickly turned into a fly and started to buzz around the larger villains head.

Cyborg finally attacked with a fist to one of the joints of Gizmo's spider legs. While yes the metal man missed with Gizmo dodged, a small spark when darted out of his fist and shocked the villain for a second. Cyborg stared as the said, "Whoa."

Gizmo got up and yelled, "What did you do, upgrade yourself?"

"You know I think that is what I will call my training, upgrading." Cyborg laughed out turning his arm into a cannon. "Booya, this is going to be great BB. I can't wait to learn more."

Beast Boy laughed out in a green tiger as he dodged Mammoth's fist again. Like Cyborg and stranger energy leapt off of Beast Boy's fur and sent the behemoth flying. The green teen cocked an eyebrow, 'Are we supposed to be doing stuff like that this early? I think I remember him saying that he would have to train us to be able to do this.'

_Bumble Bee and Speedy_

Speedy back flipped to avoid several star bolts, "You know you kind of remind me of Starfire." The hero randomly commented shooting an arrow that Blackfire shot out of the air.

The girl laughed, "That is because she is my little sister." As she sent several more star bolts his direction.

Speedy chuckled out as he dodged her attack, "Well that must be some reunion." He shot another arrow despite him knowing that she could just shoot it out of the air. However instead of it taking the hit from the star bolt it dodged and hit his target as he was left to dodge the bolt instead.

When he landed Blackstar got up and looked at him shocked, "How did you do that?"

They vaguely heard Bumble Bee yelling at Fang, "Stop spitting at me, do you realize just how gross that is. Ewww!"

"I have no idea how I did that. Honest!" Speedy said, loading up another arrow. "But I am hoping that I can do that again."

Bumble Bee wasn't really having a hard time with Fang; it was more about the fact that he wouldn't stop spitting at her. "Grrrrrrr, I really don't like you."

"I don't know why, all you have done is bash on my powers. So I should be saying that." This was the second time that the spider-headed teen had spoken; the first time was when he introduced himself.

"You want to know why I don't like you, IT IS BECAUSE YOU KEEP SPITTING AT ME!"

Her yell caused Blackfire and Speedy to look at her. The female villain looked at the leader, "Umm, is she usually this up tight?"

Speedy shook his head, "Not really, I don't think I have ever seen her this upset before to be completely honest. Hey where are you going?"

Blackfire looked at Speedy and winked suggestively, "I find that I really like you, so instead of try to defeat you I am going to leave and hope we meet on better terms. Bye cutie."

She then flew off leaving Speedy confused, "Ok…that was…new."

_Hot Spot and Aqualad_

As both Hot Spot and Aqualad ran through the living room they saw Shuhei, Jinx, and Raven out of the corner of their eyes. They however didn't dare stop to ask Raven how they stopped Mother Mae-Eye, for they did not wish to be caught by the mad woman. "Dearies don't run from mother, I only wish to see to your health." The boys screamed and ran faster.

"Maybe we should split up, she can't catch both of us that way." Hot Spot suggested quietly as he and Aqualad lost the woman and hid in one of the closets in the hallway.

The fish talker shook his head as they both tensed when the villain ran by their closet, "Oh boys did you split up. How dare you make mother work harder to feed you."

When Aqualad sensed that for sure that she was far enough away they ran out of the closet and back the way they came, running past the speeders and…a walking man eating couch? "That is a bad idea, have you seen the horror movies. We split up we are toast. At least together we can protect each other."

They hid in another closet when they heard the crazy villain yell, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY RAN THE OTHER DIRECTION?"

"Yikes, how did they even beat her?" Hot Spot asked, bending over to catch his breath. He went to speak again when Aqualad covered his mouth and shook his head.

"Oh dearies, mother is mad. Just come to me and I will forgive you. We can have pie together." Their eyes widened as they heard her slink by their hiding place. "Mother just wants to take care of her children."

Their similar thought was, 'No way.'

_Kid Flash and Mas y Menos_

"OMG, why didn't you tell me he could do that?" Kid Flash yelled as he and the Spanish twins ran from the now living and attacking objects.

"Tratamos pero no hablamos español. (We tried but you don't speak Spanish.)" One twin yelled out as the other finished. "Yni siquiera sabemos. Todos pensábamos que podía hacer era cambiar la habitación para tener un reto o similares. (And we didn't even know that. All we thought he could do was change the room to have a challenge or the like.)" The three stopped when they came across a green lady with pie, "Would you dears like pie?" "Wait a minuet, wasn't Hot Spot and Aqualad running from her?" Kid Flash asked, as the twins nodded their agreement. Without a word they had an immediate agreement and ran from the green woman and to the direction of the living objects. "No thanks we will take our chances with living furniture. Bye!" The twins yelled out in agreement, "Sí estamos con él.(Yes we are with him.)" She suddenly got angry, "You rude children get back here." "Oh crap we made her angry." The taller speeder shrieked out in terror as the three tapped into their speed. They ran around a corner and took a quick breather, "Ok, am I the only one that is tired of running away from them. And I don't mean from exhaustion." The twins nodded as one said, "Estoy de acuerdo, esto se está poniendo ridículo. (I agree, this is getting ridiculous.)" "Hey I got that one, yes this is ridiculous." Kid Flash said with a smile. The twins laughed lightly with the taller speeder. The three speeders looked at the villain shocked when she said, "There you boys' are." The three yelled crap and rand off again, "Never mind, keep running." "Correr correr correr.(Running running running.)"

_Shuhei, Raven, Jinx _

Shuhei looked at the two villains proclaimed to be Billy Numerous and Adonis and their energies suggested two very different fighting styles. The burnet felt he should be careful around Billy but he couldn't figure out why. The big guy felt like all muscle. Adonis laughed out, "So you think you can out do the both of us. You are a fool."

Shuhei just stared and Billy said, "Or you think you are so cool that you will have it easy with us." As Billy said this the brunet cocked an eyebrow as he duplicated himself.

'Oh so that is why I have to be careful around him, he duplicates. How troubling.' Shuhei sighed out, "You are going to be a pain in my ass." 'Damn I am going to have no choice given his powers.' Kazeshini laughed in his head, 'Speaking of pain in my ass.'

The two watched as he pulled out his katana and got into a strange stance. Billy Numerous and Adonis looked at each other. "Ok, Adonis what kind of position is that?"

"You got me." The big man answered shrugging his shoulders.

They looked back at Shuhei as he chanted, "Reap the wind Kazeshini." The two quickly cover their face as his Spiritual Power shot out and his blade started changing form.

Their eyes bugged out when they saw a different weapon in his hands. Shuhei was patiently waiting and lazily spinning one end of the chained weapon. "Whoa, hey where did his sword go?"

Adonis got into his fighting stance as he replied, "Call me crazy but I think that is his sword."


	10. The Final Fight

Alrighty ya'll here is another awaited chapter.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Shuhei cocked an eyebrow at them as he said with a flat voice, "Are you done so I can finish this fight off and go about my day without wasting it on you two."

The two stared at him shocked at his indifference before Billy yelled out, "Wait did you just call us a waste of you time." Adonis also glared in agreement.

The brunet's face didn't change from its blank state, "Yes I WHOA." Shuhei quickly jumped into the air as the end that he was spinning suddenly had a mind of its own and attacked him without warning. With a surprised face Shuhei yelled, "WHAT THE HELL! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE DOING THAT YOU ASS!"

Billy Numerous and Adonis took a closer look at the weapon in the brunets hand. Had a chain between two short handled double edged scythes connecting the two together. "Yuck I would hate to be at the receiving end of that weapon."

Adonis looked at Billy, "We are going to be at the receiving end of that weapon if you have forgotten. He chose to fight _both_ of us at the same time."

Shuhei watched them, 'You have got to be kidding me. These are villains that they face, they are idiots.' Kazeshini laughed in agreement. "Please tell me you two are done now, I hate attacking an opponent when they are distracted." Billy and Adonis had their jaw drop in shock. Still in a flat voice the brunet said, "Honestly you all are a bunch of armatures."

"Ok that is it! He is insulting us no more." Adonis charged in pure anger at the burnet. Without changing his face he easily dodged the raged attack by the bigger villain, although he barely dodged the attack by Billy Numerous.

Billy laughed out cockily, "What's wrong big mouth. Bit off more than you could chew?"

Shuhei stared at him with an unimpressed expression, "Really that is the best you got? Big mouth? OMGs you are all children. Beast Boy acts more mature than you."

Fury came off of both Adonis and Billy in steams as they yelled, "DID YOU JUST SAY BEAST BOY IS MORE MATURE THAN US!"

Finally Shuhei cracked a smile, "Yes I did. I have yet to be proved otherwise because as far as I am aware any immaturity I see in him is normal. Petty insults from you are just childish. At least with him they sound normal." The two got angry and attacked and he quickly jumped out of the way and landed behind the two. Though he quickly had to dodge one of Billy's clones.

Said guy laughed, "Ha ha too bad you underestimate me and my talents." As Shuhei gracefully dodged all of the clones attacking him.

"Sorry but I think it is me you are underestimating. I have not once asked for help that should tell you enough about my talents. If you haven't realized I have not once been hit by your clones." Shuhei replied launching off the ground and landing safely on the rafters above.

"What? How did he do that? What do you got like super jumping?" Billy asked as his clone got on each others shoulders to get to the rafters.

Shuhei rolled his eyes, "No how I did that is none of your concern seeing as I am not spilling. There is no reason to, not when you are not classified to know that kind of information."

Adonis burst out laughing, "You act like you are in some kind of military."

Shuhei's face went blank as his voice turned serious, "Why are you acting like I am not? Just because I am not in a well known military doesn't mean I am not in one."

Adonis stopped laughing and stared at the brunet, along with Billy, in shock. "Wait…you are in a military?"

Without his face changing Shuhei replied, "I am a lieutenant if you are curious." 'I have to find a way to attack without killing the villains. Unfortunately for me I am down on my luck with my blade able to cause serious injuries and I have to most violent zanpakto alive. I can do this.'

He could hear Kazeshini's laugh over the talking villain below him. "HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

Clearing his head and looked at the one called Adonis. "Sorry I was in thought what did you say?" Instead of answering he tried to jump up and get Shuhei but was way to short to jump that high. 'Honestly this is ridiculous, the entire time they have focused on me they didn't even think about helping Slade. How dumb are they?' Without saying anything he jumped down and threw one of the blades at Adonis and several of Billy's clones. All of them dodged and laughed when the blade embedded in a wall.

"Oh my goodness he missed." Billy said through his laughing.

However because he and Adonis were so busy laughing they didn't see Shuhei smirk and yank on the chain. In a taunting voice the Soul Reaper said, "If I were you I would pay attention to my surroundings." The two looked behind them and screamed when the blade soared over their head as they ducked, though two clones got hit and vanished. Shuhei tisked, "You keep underestimating me and my weapon. And let me tell you he didn't like being laughed at. You are just lucky he missed."

Adonis was the first to put the puzzle together, "Wait…your weapon has a person possessing it?"

Slade dodged both Starfire and Raven's attacks though he was paying a lot of attention to Shuhei's fight. 'Interesting, a spirit possesses his weapon. A powerful and deadly spirit from the sounds of it. The personalities don't match though he is too calm to…oh I see now.' He started chuckling, 'He will be even more difficult to control then Robin. I like this challenge.'

Shuhei heard Slade laugh but decided to ignore him, 'I hope Raven and Starfire are doing ok against him.' Shuhei attacked his own opponents with semi practiced ease, giving away to Slade that he didn't practice with the weapon in his hands a whole lot. 'He moves like someone with a military background like me. He is more dangerous than anyone with powers I have met. If you train you body hard enough you can fight well on any grounds. Hell even Ichigo fight well without knowing how to use any spells and he kicked Kenpatchi's ass.'

He dodged another clone and brought up his weapon to block a punch attempt by Adonis. The big mans fist made contact with the blade and was stopped completely. "What?...You are a measly body how are you able to stop me like that?"

The brunet snorted, "That is easy, I am stronger than I look. That is your problem, you think just because I am big and have metal on me that I am physically weak." He jumped out of the way of several clones and landed on the rafters again. "Even people with my body type are strong. And I have to be strong as a swordsman."

"Did you just call me weak?"

Shuhei blink and thought about the question, "I, in no shape or form, said you were weak. What the hell gave you that idea?"

Billy cocked any eyebrow, "You know for a hero, you have a potty mouth."

Shuhei shook his head and attacked tired of the delay that they were in there Titan Tower. He attacked both Billy and Adonis with speed and flexibility. The Sour Reaper left no room for retaliation as he took them down one by one till all the had left was Adonis collapsing from dizziness. Slade knew when this was his time to retreat and plan a different attack. So when the hero's ran from their spots and the three in the area turned to where Slade was he was gone. "Damn it!" Shuhei cursed, reverting his weapon back to a katana.

Robin sighed and nudged the other brunet, "Hey don't worry about it. He does it all the time."

Shuhei sighed, "Sorry I am not used to my enemies running away like that." He sheathed Kazeshini and walked off. 'Damn it don't let it get to your head Shuhei. That bastard isn't here to condemn you for failing.'

Raven cocked her head to the side, 'Strange he doesn't look like he is feeling anything yet his emotions are everywhere right now.' She followed the brunet before anyone could stop her. "Shuhei wait up!"

The Soul Reaper stopped from fully stepping onto the roof. Raven quickly landed next to him, "Yea what is wrong?"

"Are you ok? Your emotions are all over the place." Raven asked, looking up at him curiously.

Shuhei went to deny it but stopped, "(sigh) I just…have some unresolved issues is all."

"Do…never mind." Raven went to walk away but Shuhei's voice stopped her.

"I did leave something out when I…explained things to you." Shuhei said letting the door closed. "But then again you never asked so I didn't say anything."

"You don't have to…"

Raven started but Shuhei continued, "You know that my division doesn't have a captain, I left out why though." He took a deep breath, "My unresolved issue is one of the traitors was my captain."

The teen female's eyes widened, "What?...Then Toushin is…"

Shuhei nodded, "Yea, I followed him because he was about justice. Then he goes and joins Aizen attacking everyone he once knew even his best friend."

"I'm sorry."

The brunet gave a slight laugh, "It wasn't me, it was another captain. Dealing with it has been hard. Not that I have had the chance to really think about it with how busy I was being acting captain."

"I am really sorry."

Shuhei shook his head, "Don't be, you weren't there so there is nothing you could do."

"I will leave you to your meditating you look like you need it."

"Raven…thank you. Most people just let me be it is nice to know someone cares enough to come after me. That means a lot." Shuhei then walked out the door to the roof.

Raven stood their processing what he said, 'Nice to know that someone cares for me. Do his friends really think that is the only way to get over something? Even I can't do everything on my own.'


	11. I Don't Want To

Another chapter for my absolutely wonderful readers. I hope you all enjoy.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The next day Raven sat on her bed as she read a book about Japanese Lore. When she came across Soul Reaper's she paused. 'Should I ask him about what is in this book? It doesn't mention Soul Society. So there is probably no harm. The worst he could do is say classified.' With her decision made she marked the place and went to find the temporary Japanese resident. She was surprised to find him in the living room attempting to play video games for the first time.

Shuhei groaned when he made his character turn off the road again, "Damn it, how the hell do you people make this seem easy."

Robin laughed in the background when he heard that. Beast Boy chuckled, "Man I have been playing these types of games since I was little."

The brunet glared slightly at the leader then turned Beast Boy with a questioning look, "So were you born green or did that happen later? If you don't mind my asking."

"Well um…I don't mind being asked I just don't like answering." The green teen replied scratching the back of his head.

Shuhei thought about the question he asked the teen and smacked his head, "Sorry I meant that as a yes or no kind of answer. You don't have to describe, it isn't my place to ask that kind of question."

Raven smiled and covered it with her hand and Beast Boy answered with a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God. I got turned green through an accident. It was also how I got my powers in the first place. I am sorry I am asking this now but the monster that gave you that scar, did it die?...Wait dumb question."

Shuhei burst out laughing, "Yea it did. The students that saved me killed it. Heck they are even my closest friends back at home."

Beast Boy perked up, "Yea? That is so cool. That is one way to make friends."

Raven shook her head and continued to watch Shuhei converse with her team. "Yea I guess you could say that. Though they haven't been the best of friends with me lately."

Cyborg looked at the brunet confused, "Wait why?"

The Soul Reaper sighed and leaned back, "I have been so busy that they get huffy when I tell them I have dead lines to meet and that I have a lot to catch up on. Hell they were pissed when I got picked for this mission over them."

Beast Boy's eyebrow twitched, "Are you kidding? Haven't they tried to help?"

Shuhei chuckled, causing Robin to walk over in interest. "BB is right. If they are your friends they should have tried to help you."

The brunet closed his eyes, "I never asked and when they did offer they did it all wrong for my organizational skills. It actually took longer because they would mess up something."

The males looked at him before Cyborg burst out laughing, "OMG have OCD."

BB looked at Robin, "What is that?"

The leader chuckled a little, "It means Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, if something is done different this persons way they go nuts."

Beast Boy thought about what he was told, "So like Cy and his tools?"

Shuhei nodded and looked Cyborg as he got done laughing, "Why is me being OCD funny?"

After taking a deep breath the metal teen answered, "Well I saw you as as OCD but I didn't think you were."

Shuhei snorted, "Nope I am very much OCD, and proud of it." He turned to the door to the hallway, "Can I help you Raven?"

Raven blushed at getting caught watching, "Um, I wanted to ask you something about something I read in a book."

The Soul Reaper nodded and got up, "Sure I would be happy to, it beats getting my ass handed to me in these games."

Raven barely held in her smile, "Thanks."

The two walked into the hallway as BB sighed, "Hey B what is wrong?"

"I never had a chance with Raven did I?"

Cyborg and Robin blinked, "Wait you have a thing for Rae?" The green teen nodded, "Well when he leaves you will have a chance."

The previous pouting teen looked at Robin, "Wait what do you mean Shuhei is leaving?"

"Beast Boy, Shuhei isn't staying. He is here on a mission when it is done he is going back home." Robin explained, slightly sad as he had gotten used to Shuhei's presence.

The green teen asked, "Well he is going to visit right? Like the Titans East do." When both Robin and Cyborg shook their head his jaw dropped, "But what about Raven and his happily ever after?"

Robin sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry BB, but he isn't staying. His Head Captain probably won't allow it. I know how you feel; I don't want him to go either."

Beast Boy looked at the door to the hallway, 'This sucks! Why can't he stay here and help us?'

The green teen looked at Cyborg when he tried to get his attention, "I know we are not used to this and all, but we have to keep in mind that he is."

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

"So what did you want to ask?" Shuhei asked as they sat across from each other on the bed that he was borrowing for the time being.

Raven turned to the page and gave the book to the brunet, "This."

Shuhei looked at the pages marked and frowned, "How did anyone manage to get this information?"

The dark teen sighed, "It was an old book of my fathers."

The brunet shook his head, "Of course the demons would have this." He handed the book back to her, "Just make sure it doesn't get into the wrong hands."

"Well since it is true, don't you think it is best that when you go back to take it with you?" Raven asked, with a pang in her heart.

Shuhei looked down, "You are right about that, but…" 'I don't want to go.' Knowing he couldn't say that he said, "...but you would be called in for having such information on us. I don't think you need that right now."

Putting the book in her lap she asked, "Do you have to go back?" He closed his eyes and nodded, "I wish you didn't have to. We have all gotten used to you here."

"Trust me, I know this feeling. But I don't have a choice and this isn't the first time I had to leave people that got used to me." 'It is just the first time I fell in love on a mission.' Shuhei thought to himself with a sigh.

"Do you know how my father could have gotten a hold of this?"

Shuhei looked at her, "Honestly he probably could have done it at anytime. The majority of the people I know don't want to believe that demons exist. The only other person I know that does believe in demons is a captain of the division next to mine. No one will listen to the two of us though, so we don't say anything."

Raven cocked her head to the side, "Are you serious? Of all creatures why demons?"

Shuhei chuckled, "I have no idea. We are freaking dead and the majority of us think demons are impossible to be real."

Raven shook her head and looked at the brunet, "Well they are stupid. One of these days they may be attacked and they are going to have no idea what to do."

The Soul Reaper nodded, "Tell me about it." He took a deep breath, "I hope that doesn't happen though. I don't even think I would know what to do to be honest."

Raven smiled at him, "I bet that you all would find a way to fight them. You can't be the only strong one they got."

Shuhei chuckled, "We actually have people stronger than me. I am just a lieutenant; the captains are the ones that people really have to worry about. Their power is something else entirely."

"You haven't talked about the other captains, what are they like?"

Shuhei sighed, "Well they are all different even their commanding styles are different. We have one lazy captain who likes to drink but on the battle field…wow."

"So not someone you want to be fighting?"

"Nope, I think he uses drinking as ruse to be honest. You know like if someone was to spy on him they would have no idea that he is so good. You know?" Shuhei looked at the dark female.

Raven shook her head, "Yes I can see that happening if someone wanted to get the scoop so to speak."

Shuhei chuckled and then stopped, "Wait…no way."

"What is it?"

"What is Rinji doing here?" Shuhei looked so confused.

"Isn't that one of your friends?" The brunet nodded, "Then go see him, I can wait here and read."

Shuhei nodded and flash stepped away to the edge of the island and wait for Rinji to land. "Rinji what are you doing here?"

The red head looked up at him and opened his mouth…

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Oh dear what could Rinji possibly want or even have to say? You will just have to wait, muhahaha.


	12. Dealing with Rinji

Ok sorry about getting this out later, the site was acting a little funny a few days ago and last week I was helping my church move to the new location. I will also let you all know that I will be getting a job real soon. I honestly can't wait to be a teachers aid.

On to the story!

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

_Previously_

Shuhei chuckled and then stopped, "Wait…no way."

"What is it?"

"What is Rinji doing here?" Shuhei looked so confused.

"Isn't that one of your friends?" The brunet nodded, "Then go see him, I can wait here and read."

Shuhei nodded and flash stepped away to the edge of the island and wait for Rinji to land. "Rinji what are you doing here?"

The red head looked up at him and opened his mouth…

_Now_

"I was sent here to help."

Shuhei shook his head, "No, Head Captain would have sent some form of message letting me know that I was getting reinforcements. Now why are you here?"

Rinji sighed, "Fine I volunteered myself to help you. I figured you and me could use some friend time, since all you seem to have time for is paperwork and missions."

The brunet let out a shaky breath, "Don't get sharp with me. You know full well that my division is understaffed in the head officer department and I have my men doing everything they can to keep the paper going and the division running smoothly. I would like to see you run a division on your own for as long as I have. It isn't easy."

Rinji was taken back at the force of the brunets' words, "What the hell brought that on."

Shuhei sighed, "You mean all my pent up emotions of how you and the others have been treating me. Look I don't need your help ok. You are needed else where, we all know Aizen attacking here is just a ruse to get more Soul Reapers out of Soul Society. You are need there, not helping me. Besides there hasn't been a lot of hollows, just one every once in a while."

"But we also know that Aizen will send more once his plans start to finalize."

"That is true but think about it Rinji I have people I am training here to help me so that we don't have to send more people here. I am not dumb, I got things planned out." Shuhei interrupted.

Rinji rolled his eyes, "What is with you and not accepting help? We have tried to help you but you won't let us."

The brunet sighed and started pacing, "Look Rinji, I understand you guys wanted to help. But that is what you guys weren't doing; honestly you were making me stay later fixing where you placed things. I have a certain system and you know that. If I don't know where things are I can't find them."

"You could have told us that."

"You are right I could have or I could have let you work at your own division and get things done there. That is where your top priority should be not helping me get things done so we could go drinking or partying." Shuhei replied, "We are in the middle of a war and we need to be prepared for when it hits."

"You didn't used to be like this. I knew you were a workaholic but seriously this is too far."

"Didn't you just listen to what I just said? We are in a war; this is not a time for fun and games all the time. I am sorry I have been busy but I don't want my men getting killed because I am out partying and drinking to stupidity. I want to be alert and ready." Shuhei took a deep breath, "Just go…I have a lot to prepare for."

"You mean where you go out on a picnic with people you barely know?" An angered red head asked.

"Are you kidding me right now? That was once, since then they have been practicing and yes with a few breaks in between. They are teenagers and they are not getting the brunt of the attack Soul Society is. Besides that is their way of being in the field to wait for an attack." Shuhei growled out.

"So what our way isn't the same thing?"

"NO it isn't. They are not a military; they are teenagers who happen to be heroes. Their life isn't as strict like a military. And they are not all ways out and about like that. Most the time they are either here or out fighting their villains that happen to be out that day. Last they are not in a middle of a huge war, we are. They want to help yes, but I am not about to stop them from doing their own job either."

Robin ran up, "Whoa what is going on here?"

Shuhei turned to him, "A personal problem to be truthful."

The red head looked at Robin, "So you are the leader hu?"

The masked brunet looked at Rinji and cocked an eyebrow, "Yea I am. Last I heard from Shuhei is that you guys couldn't afford to send more people which is why he started training us to help him."

"Well I thought he could use some help." The long hared male replied placing his hands behind his head.

Shuhei almost replied but Robin beat him to it, "But what about your responsibilities up there in Soul Society."

Rinji blinked, "Don't need my help to all that small stuff."

"But that is your responsibility right?" Robin pressed.

"Yea but…"

"And our job as the heroes of Jump City is to protect its citizens correct?"

"Yes…" Rinji wanted to continue but something inside of him told him to stop.

"Then let us do our job down here while you do your job up there. The last thing you need is to not be there when they expect you to and something bad happen because of that. Am I right?"

The red head groaned at he thought about what the much _younger male_ thought of instead of him. "I guess that could be a problem."

Robin smiled, "Then get back there and help out there, we will take care of Shuhei while you do your job." The brash Soul Reaper grumbled as he walked away. Shuhei looked at the young brunet shocked and couldn't even come up with words to ask how he knew what to ask. The leader turned to him, "Batman taught me to think things like that through. I don't always listen to my teachings as I sometimes let my emotions get the best of me at times but you arguing with him was not going to help your case. Even if you came up with some good points in your argument."

The much older brunet shook his head and chuckled, "Thanks, I let my emotions get the best of me."

"We all do sometimes it is what makes us human even if we are dead." The leader replied with a joke. This just caused Shuhei to laugh as the two headed back to the tower. "So he was one of those friends of yours hu?"

The Soul Reaper nodded, "Yea, he is the one that has taken it the hardest. Kira has taken it pretty well as has Matsumoto but Rinji just doesn't like being ignored. Especially by what he considers his friends." Robin laughed lightly, "Sorry that wasn't supposed to be funny."

"No no forgive me, it reminds me of the day that we all ignored Beast Boy. He ended up getting captured by this alien who had an alien dog that got away. We mistook the alien dog for BB while he was busy trying to get away from the alien that almost abducted him. The alien dog helped us get BB back but that was after we caught him and he slobbered all over Raven. You will never see her as grossed out as when that alien dog kept licking her. It was a good laugh afterward."

Shuhei's eyebrows shot up, "You are joking…she got slobbered on. How come she was the only one?"

"She was the only one that he wanted to lick." Robin answered simply with a chuckle.

The dead brunet shook his head with a small smile, "I feel bad for her then." The two continued talking all the way to his temporary room where they split up.

"So how did it go?" The female teen asked looking up from her book as he sat next to her, keeping his door open so no one thought they were doing anything else.

"Well Rinji got into an argument but I was lucky when Robin overheard and dissolved it. Other than that not well. I don't think he is going to want to talk to me when I get back. Especially considering that I will have even more paperwork to do when I get back." With that thought he groaned, "Man I am not looking forward to that."

With a small smile Raven said, "I am sure that it won't be that bad. Don't you think that the others will get the work done for you while you are here?"

"They will in the beginning but then they will have their things to do in their own groups so my work will be left unattended. It is unfortunate but it does happen." Shuhei explained looking at the open book in Raven's lap. "Well they got most of it right but some crucial parts are wrong I guess that is a good thing."

Raven blinked at the fast change of subject then looked at the book in her lap. "Yea I guess you are right. It does say that you all wield sythes and not a katana."

"It all depends on the person, each persons released state will be different based on the personality of the spirit and the wielder. For example my friend Rinji turns from a katana to a really wicked looking sword. It is really cool, better than mine I would say. And not nearly as blood seeking."

Raven shook her head, "I thought yours looked cool, when you said that it would be rare to see it I thought you meant that it had the appearance of a really twisted and complicated looking blade. It is much simpler than I originally thought."

"You obviously don't know Kazeshini like do. It reflects his personality perfectly, you have no idea." The Reaper commented more to himself than to her, "Either way I don't like the way it looks. It reminds me how blood thirsty he is."

"Well either way he isn't going to go away so you will have to live with it like I do my powers. If I can do it so can you."

Shuhei chuckled, "Yes that is very true. I guess I am lucky I only have one other person in my head, makes me feel for you. You must get a lot of headaches with all of them."

Raven shook her head, "No, no headaches they do get annoying though. Always talking about something, never really shut up to be honest."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

I am going to say this, I don't hate Rinji. I needed some emotional friction with Shuhei in this story and he was the first person that came to mind. Sorry to those who absolutely love the red head. I promise I am not bashing on Rinji even though I know it looks like it. He is an awesomely made character for the anime and I wish I had come up with him myself.


	13. Wise Robin

I apologize to all my favorite readers for taking so long to get this done and up. I have been very busy, I went through a Typhoon for a few days, and my husband has just left recently on deployment. I have been pretty busy with him trying to get ready for when he did leave. So I truly am very sorry, especially when I had no idea what to write next with this chapter. I really hate when I have writers block they suck like no other.

So any way on to the story for all of my fine readers please enjoy.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

A few weeks passed by and Shuhei was found once again in the living room trying to get the hang of the video games. At the moment he was playing alone and still managing to fail. Robin chuckled as he walked in, "It isn't as hard as you are making it."

The Japanese brunet looked at the other pausing the game in the process. He sighed turning away, "I just know that one of my comrades would be able to do this without a problem. Besides it is just something to keep my mind busy."

The leader frowned and sat next to him, "From what?" Shuhei shook his head making Robin cock an eyebrow, "That isn't an answer."

He sighed, "It is just something I have to deal with. Don't worry about it."

"You know some things need to be talked about, especially since this one looks like it needs to be talked about. Is it confidential?"

The Soul Reaper chuckled, "No not nearly that drastic. I am just trying work something out and Kazeshini isn't making it easy is all. I thought it best to distract myself while he talked to himself."

Robin cocked an eyebrow again, "And did it work?"

"Yea, he stopped talking about ten minuets ago. Thank the gods for that. He can be so annoying at times."

"Have you tried having a normal conversation with him?"

Shuhei looked at Robin in the eye, "Yes, but he doesn't make it easy. Not that I do either, because there are times I don't want to talk to him and during those time all he wants to do is talk about one topic excessively."

The leader watched him rub his face as if exhausted, 'I wonder if I should tell him that I know he likes Raven…no he is having a hard enough time as it is. This sucks.' "Do you mind if I ask what the topic is or is it personal?"

"I would really prefer if we didn't talk about it. It hurts my head just thinking about it." Shuhei replied sitting back against the couch.

"Have you talked to Raven about how she handles hers?"

"Yea I have but her and I are different people we will require different methods. Besides her 'darker' side has many others in her head to help quell it. Raven has learned to live with them. I on the other hand have ignored him for years thus me just magically learning to just live with it not possible. He will find a way to make my life a living hell." Shuhei answered with air quotes around the word darker.

Robin gave a small smile, "That sounds like an excuse."

Shuheis' eyebrows shot up, "What?"

"You heard me." Robin said still with a smile as the other brunet looked at him in disbelief. "Almost anything can be achieved if you put your mind to it."

"But this is Kazeshini we are talking about."

"So it is still something you can do. There is always one thing or another going to try and hold back. In fact have you ever thought that maybe it was you that could be holding you back?" Robin reasoned cocking his head to the side, "Because from where I stand it seems like he is trying to talk to you not the other way around."

The Soul Reaper was stunned at what a first seemed like an accusation. Then he started to think about it, 'Wait is Robin right am I the one holding back? That can't be right…correct? Have I been the one shutting him out?' "Wh…why do you think this?"

"Because he is acting out to get your attention. In fact the first day we heard about him the first thing you did was try to ignore him or you tried to get him to shut up." Robin replied a comforting smile on his face. "I don't know much about blood thirsty demons but the way that you describe his reactions reminds me of a child being ignored and throwing a temper tantrum."

'When he puts it that way…' He chuckled to himself and rubbed his face, "And here I am supposed to be the older one."

'Like hell I am a child throwing a temper tantrum.' Kazeshini yelled in the Soul Reapers head, 'He better watch himself I am going to kill him.'

Shuhei chuckled again causing Robin to cock his head to the side curiously. The older brunet looked at the younger, "I would watch myself if I were you, you just pissed off said blood thirsty demon."

'HEY! Stop warning him. I want an easy shot to kill him.'

Robin chuckled as well, "Well I am not scared of him. I had faced Ravens dad, Trigon, he was pretty terrifying. Besides who isn't trying to kill us when we are fighting?"

Shuhei gave an amused smile causing Robin to laugh, "Careful he might think you are challenging him."

'Why I otta…wait did he say Trigon?'

The Soul Reaper gave a confused face making the young brunet next to him cock an eyebrow. 'What about Trigon?'

'I used to be one of his generals the damn bastard killed me for saying I wanted to go solo.' Kazeshini answered, surprising his Soul Reaper.

"Wait? What?" Shuhei said out loud.

'Just what I said the bastard killed me. I wanted to be able to kill to my hearts content and he just upped and killed me. I have been wanting to get that ass hole back for ages.'

"What's wrong Shu?" Robin asked as BB and Star walked into the living room.

"Hey Robin what is going on." The green teen asked.

The brunet turned to the two, "All I said was, 'Well I am not scared of him. I had faced Ravens dad, Trigon, he was pretty terrifying. Besides who isn't trying to kill us when we are fighting.' The next thing I know Shuhei is lost to lala land."

'That bastard killed me because I got employed elsewhere, in fact by the same woman he fucking raped to have Raven. I had a feeling her powers were recognizable to me I just didn't know why. Anyway her mother gave me employment quite coyly saying that if I protected their world I could kill any who would harm them. No questions asked. When I told Trigon I was leaving he killed me.' Kazeshini explained, hands clenching in anger.

'Kazeshini you are aware that he is dead now right?'

'No that bastard isn't. When I was his general he and I made a couple of plans to come back from what ever hell hole he got stuck in. What I didn't expect was his daughter to have been one of them. He still has other plans to get out.' Suddenly the demon froze, 'Wait…oh shiiiiitttt.'

'What?' The zanpakto owner asked.

'He can't be doing what I think he is doing.'

'Kazeshini!'

'Fuuuuck no. No no no. Fuck fuck. Shit he is going to do my plan. Why the hell did I help him with it when I was in the middle of negotiations with the Azarathians? I am such a fool.'

"KAZESHINI!" Shuhei yelled out getting the three titans and the zanpakto's attention. "What the hell are you talking about?"

'Well um I know why Aizen is attacking Jump City now.'


	14. Dreaded Hope for Shuhei

Here you are my faithful readers. More for your eager minds. I hope you enjoy.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

_Previously on A New Type of Enemy: _

_'He can't be doing what I think he is doing.' _

_'Kazeshini!' _

_'Fuuuuck no. No no no. Fuck fuck. Shit he is going to do my plan. Why the hell did I help him with it when I was in the middle of negotiations with the Azarathians? I am such a fool.' _

_"KAZESHINI!" Shuhei yelled out getting the three titans and the zanpakto's attention. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

_'Well um I know why Aizen is attacking Jump City now.' _

_Now on A New Type of Enemy: _

Shuhei looked frozen so Beast Boy went to wave his hand in front of the stunned brunets face, "Uh helllooooo, anybody in there."

Grey eyes turned their horrified expression to the leader of the Titans, "Jump City has a very serious problem."

"Why?"

"Kazeshini knows why Aizen is attacking Jump City, and after hearing what he told me…I now know why Hollows are showing up in a place they have never been seen before."

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

Shuhei paced in front of the assembled team in the living room, rubbing his face. "I never out right said this but I am the very first of my peop…Soul Reaper to ever appear in Jump City."

Beast Boy looked confused, "…Soul Reaper…" The scared brunet waited for the reaction as the green teen put the pieces together. "Then you are…" Realization dawned on BB and his jaw dropped, "That is so cool."

The male soul cocked his head to the side and turned his confused eyes to Cyborg then back to BB, "Wait…you're not even going to question it?"

The green teen rubbed his nose, "No." His team looked at him shocked, "You smell like a dead person. At first I thought it was because of all the Hollows you fight but now the smell makes since."

The Soul Reaper regained his composure and thought about what the teen had said. "You mean when you change into animals." When BB nodded Shuhei chuckled to himself, "Wow, and to think I never thought about that." The brunet frowned again as he got back on topic, "Robin when you mentioned Trigon Kazeshini reacted in a…surprising way." He turned to dark female teen, "Raven I hate to ask this intruding question but…you grew up with your mother correct?"

She nodded, "I did. Before I had to leave."

"Did…she ever mention to you about making a deal with a demon?"

Raven looked confused, "No."

Shuhei made his face blank, 'After she finds this out I will never have a chance with her anyway. At this way I know nothing can be scared. I know better than this.' "Kazeshini is the one she made the deal with, he was…one of Trigon's generals." All the Titans looked shocked, "Your…father killed him when Kazeshini told him he was no longer going to work for him. But before he died by Trigon's hand they had several plans made to help get him out of…where ever he ends up. That is the reason Hollows are here now."

The Titans were processing the information as Robin spoke up, "It isn't your fault."

"I know it isn't. But now that I have heard the plan it explains why there have only been so little Hollows here when I was expected to fight at least three a week. Trigon has been drawing on their energy while I was distracted. I, the Soul Reaper, was the final part of the plan." Shuhei looked so blank it was strange to the teens who had gotten used to him with some emotion, "If I had been the wrong Soul Reaper sent Trigon would have let more Hollows make it here so that I died. Their plan was to have one of the generals that were stronger than Kazeshini killed where their 'soul', having been marked earlier by Trigon, would be sent to where ever dead demons go. However that general would have to wait for the right Soul Reaper to become their Zanpakto spirit. My energy as well as the Hollows that don't make it here have been used to…"

The dark haired female teen finished when he didn't, "Feed his escape."

"However…Kazeshini didn't follow the plan. Not intently anyway. The original plan had the demon taking over their Soul Reaper host and bring them directly to the cage door so to speak." The team looked shocked, "As he never thought about it till now, not that he would after that happened, the door took longer to unlock. We don't have long before he strikes and consumes the rest of the energy holding back his powers."

"Couldn't that kill you?" The half metal teen asked his fist clenching.

"Not could. It will."

Raven's eyes widened while Robin growled out, "We won't let him. Just like last time he will fall."

"You act like I won't come back."

The team leader blinked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I will just become part of the soul cycle and be born elsewhere. It is how it goes the living die and got the Soul Society. A soul dies and they are the new life in the world of the living. I probably have been through this a couple of times, not that we have any real memories. Thus this one plan will always be his backup plan if he can't get the others to work." He looked out the window, "I just hope Aizen doesn't find a way around Trigon's block. After all he is going to very irritated that he got tricked by a demon."

'That or Aizen has been tricking Trigon all along.' Kazeshini add in Shuhei's head, 'Either way he has to be destroyed. He can't be allowed to live again. Even I barely stood a chance against him as a pure living demon.'

Robin leaned forward, "Something tells me there is something deeper that is going to happen."

"Yeah, there might be a small catch. Aizen might end up coming at some point or he might not if we defeat Trigon in time. It is very possible that he also might not show up and just send some of his fighters. If they go back with negative news that could keep his focus on…what ever the hell he is planning…hopefully."

"I know this might be classified…" Everyone in the living room looked at Titan leader, "But it sounds like this Aizen guy might be someone we need to know more about."

"Yeah…you are right." Shuhei had whispered to himself running his fingers through his hair. After a little bit of thinking he took a deep breath dropping his hand, "Call the other Titans we are going to need all of you in top shape. I can tell you this will not be an easy fight, probably even with their help." 'Or even with Soul Reaper help if they can spare it not that I think they can.'


	15. Explaining the Situation

First I would like to start with I am sorry it took me so long to get back to this. I literally lost my motivation to write this fic. I am back now and I will try to keep up with writing it.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

_Previously: _

_"Yeah, there might be a small catch. Aizen might end up coming at some point or he might not if we defeat Trigon in time. It is very possible that he also might not show up and just send some of his fighters. If they go back with negative news that could keep his focus on…what ever the hell he is planning…hopefully." _

_"I know this might be classified…" Everyone in the living room looked at Titan leader, "But it sounds like this Aizen guy might be someone we need to know more about." _

_"Yeah…you are right." Shuhei had whispered to himself running his fingers through his hair. After a little bit of thinking he took a deep breath dropping his hand, "Call the other Titans we are going to need all of you in top shape. I can tell you this will not be an easy fight, probably even with their help." 'Or even with Soul Reaper help if they can spare it not that I think they can.' _

_Now: _

Shuhei stood in front of the gathered Titans, "Okay so Aizen is my peoples' biggest enemy right now. He is a very dangerous man and has many tricks of his sleeves. But his biggest advantage is his Zanpakto. It has the power to cause illusions."

"That doesn't sound good." Speedy committed leaning back arms crossing over his chest.

"You are right it isn't. Where as you all have never seen it released state you are safe from the illusions. That being said I am not." Shuhei looked serious.

"You mean you've been exposed to it?" Beast Boy asked slightly worried.

"Yes. I don't know for how long but me and every officer of Soul Society. It was how he was able to kill our…how do I put this…I guess government over us and killed them all." Shuhei explained starting to pace.

"So who is running the place now?" Robin asked leaning forward.

"New people that have been selected. We are hopping they are immune but we are not entirely sure right now."

"So what is going on?" Bumble Bee asked.

Shuhei pulled out his sheathed Zanpakto, "This is Kazeshini. That is the name of the spirit that resides in my blade. I was talking to him and he realized something he had forgotten years ago." He licked his lips, "He used to be one of Trigon's generals before he was killed."

"But isn't he dead?" Asked Aqualad, he looked worried.

"Yes but there really isn't nothing stopping him from coming back. From what Kazeshini explained to me was he and Trigon had made several different escape plans. The one it looks like he is using is the one they had just finished before my blades spirit was killed. The plan was to take a Soul Reaper to the door after controlling the host and having the controlled open the door. Next the Reaper would have their energy drained thus killing them. My energy has been slowly drained thus saving my life but still opening this door very slowly." Grey eyes turned to Raven, "I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"It's fine. I understand that you are not to blame." Raven replied sitting back.

"Don't worry he will be going back again. That much is assured." Robin said with a strong voice, "I refuse to allow him free reign."

"So I have to know did you ever feel your energy being drained during you time here?" Speedy asked causing everyone to look at him, "You have been here for a while."

The Soul Reaper shook his head as Kazeshini also sighed in his head, "I had no idea. It seems like even Kazeshini had no clue that it was happening. In fact he didn't realize that Trigon was going to be getting free till the…in his words the 'bastards' name was said."

Robin sighed, "I'm just glad I said anything at all."

"It has allowed us a chance to prepare for him coming back." Bumble Bee said.

"Any way we need to start training for him." Shuhei said, "He will be coming back stronger because of my energy assist. Even once he is free he will still be getting my energy and will likely search me out to get the rest before he comes back for you Raven."

"Then we need to make it difficult to get to you…"

Robin started but got cut off by the brunet Soul Reaper, "No. I will be fighting."

"…Are you sure?" The titan leader asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I can make it difficult on the field and I can serve as a distraction while you get him from the back." Shuhei sighed, "If he doesn't have back up."

"Back up? You mean that Aizen guy?" Cyborg asked.

Shuhei nodded, "Yes. If Aizen comes then we are screwed six ways to Sunday." The Soul Reaper threw his hands in the air, "Sorry I am being pessimistic."

Beast Boy laughed, "Well at least you are aware of it." The green teen gave a teasing look toward Robin, "Some people don't know when they are." Robin just gave his teammate a look.

Shuhei chuckled, "Yes I suppose so. Either way we have to ready. I mean all of us. We are not going to get any help from my people due to them hav…."

"Why not? Isn't it your guys job?" Speedy interrupted.

Bumble Bee smacked his arm, "Hey watch it. You interrupted him with your rude question. We would probably know if you hadn't done that." The girl looked and smiled at the Soul Reaper, "Please continue."

"As I was saying we are not going to get any help from my people because…" Grey eyes looked directly at Speedy, "…they are busy with their own plans to take down Aizen and repairs. So that way even if Aizen does show up here they can be ready for what ever."

Mas y Menos made ooing and aweing sounds then said at the same time, "Esto va a ser una gran aventura (This is going to be a great adventure.)"

"Wow this is going to be big." Hot spot said speaking for the first time, "Can you think of an approximate time that Trigon will be here?"

'Kazeshini when do you think?'

'Hm…let's see. Based on the amount of energy I sense leaving you right now and assuming that it has been at a constant rate of it being taken…I would say about…'

Kazeshini tapped his fingers against his chin and opened his mouth only Shuhei didn't hear what was said because Speedy distracted the blood lusting zanpakto spirit demon master by saying, "How rude he isn't even going to answer."

Shuhei gave Speedy a very pissed look very much pleasing his Zanpakto at the moment as he let his rage be there instead of hiding it. The red headed male looked actually quite frightened when he was leveled with the hard look, "For you information I was talking to my Zanpakto spirit you impatient bastard. I should let him free to torture you as he pleases but seeing as we may need you count yourself lucky. Now if you will be silent let me get the answer from him now that he can feel how much is being drained." Speedy nodded his numbly shaking from the intense feeling of what ever kind of energy this man was putting out. Raven felt her heart flutter at just how sexy the Soul Reaper looked right now.


	16. Time To Get Serious

Here is the next chapter for you thirsty readers. I do hope you all enjoy.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

_Previously: _

_"Wow this is going to be big." Hot spot said speaking for the first time, "Can you think of an approximate time that Trigon will be here?" _

_'Kazeshini when do you think?' _

_'Hm…let's see. Based on the amount of energy I sense leaving you right now and assuming that it has been at a constant rate of it being taken…I would say about…' _

_Kazeshini tapped his fingers against his chin and opened his mouth only Shuhei didn't hear what was said because Speedy distracted the blood lusting zanpakto spirit demon master by saying, "How rude he isn't even going to answer." _

_Shuhei gave Speedy a very pissed look very much pleasing his Zanpakto at the moment as he let his rage be there instead of hiding it. The red headed male looked actually quite frightened when he was leveled with the hard look, "For you information I was talking to my Zanpakto spirit you impatient bastard. I should let him free to torture you as he pleases but seeing as we may need you count yourself lucky. Now if you will be silent let me get the answer from him now that he can feel how much is being drained." Speedy nodded his numbly shaking from the intense feeling of what ever kind of energy this man was putting out. Raven felt her heart flutter at just how sexy the Soul Reaper looked right now. _

_Now:_

Shuhei turned his attention back to Kazeshini, 'Okay what were you telling me?'

At first the demon spirit didn't respond too busy smirking at what he just witnessed his master do. 'Ah yes as I was saying if your Spiritual Pressure is being taken at a constant rate then I would hazard a…safe guess to be ready in…I'd say about two to three weeks minimum.'

"I see." Shuhei said pinching the bridge of his nose, "Okay Kazeshini says we have about two maybe three weeks before he comes. This means we have to work hard to get you ready go fight Trigon and Aizen if he shows up." Shuhei then sighed, "Shit then that means I have to try and get my Bankai during that time period as well."

The others looked confused and Bumble Bee asked for them all, "Bankai? What is that?"

The brunet Soul Reaper sighed, "That is my za…katanas final release form. I never achieved it because Kazeshini and I don't have a strong bond to get it."

Kazeshini snickered in his head, 'Oh Soul Reaper if you think I am just going tio give it you then you have another thing coming.'

At the same time that the blood thirsty demon said that Robin asked, "Do you think you can achieve it in that short amount of time?"

'Obviously Kazeshini. I'm not an idiot. I know I have to work to get that.' Then Shuhei answered the Titan leader, "I'm not sure. To be honest getting your Bankai takes work and trust in each other. And at this moment I am not sure if I can due to the lack of a bond between Kazeshini and I. But that doesn't mean I won't try when I have the time."

Robin smiled, "I'm sure you will one day regardless if you can achieve it now. So what is the plan?"

"As unfortunate as it is you all will have to put away a lot of your play time. We will be using that to train and get ready for Trigon's arrival. We can't mess around right now and have to take this seriously. So that means if you want to mess around and not get ready I am not going to waist my time on you. That will be your own fault for getting behind. I will only focus on those who will take this seriously." Shuhei said with his arms crossed over his chest ignoring Kazeshini's taunting in his head.

"You won't have any problems with me." Hot Spot said seriously, "I like my fun but I sure don't our world taken over by a demon."

"I'm glad to hear that I will have you in your groups based on what I will teach you." Shuhei replied, "You will need to work together to get the technique down."

"How do you plan on teaching multiple groups?" Speedy asked.

Shuhei just smirked, "You make it seem harder than it is. It really isn't that hard. I've done it loads of times. Now here are the people in the groups. Robin, Speedy, Cyborg and Bumble Bee will be Zanjusu. This technique will allow you to put energy into your weapon. This will give you a stronger boost when you hit your opponent. Starfire, Beast Boy, Aqualad, Hot Spot and Jinx are in the Hakuda group. This is where you will be putting your energy into your powers that are produced in your body naturally. Your powers will have a harder hit. Mas y Menso and Kid Flash will be the ones in the Hoho group. This is a speed based ability. It will make you faster and harder to hit so you will likely be the distracters. Last Raven is doing Kido. As she already does spells she is the only one I am allowing to use this. Keep in mind you can not teach each other your skill or you could over whelm yourself and accidently harm yourself in the process. Another thing to keep in mind is you can not use these skill against you normal villains they could easily kill them."

Robin nodded, "We are heroes not killers so it won't fly even with the civilians."

The Soul Reaper smiled, "Well then let's head to the gym and get started on meditating."

Speedy groaned, "Man not that again."

Shuhei rolled his eyes, "If you are not going to participate your loose." The brunet turned and started walking, "Come on."

As all of the others got up Speedy groaned again, "This is going to suck." He got up and followed the rest still mumbling to himself.

When they got to the gym Shuhei started talking again, "Beast Boy I want you in the corner away from everyone else and Speedy I want you in-between Raven and Robin. Everyone else find a spot and start." Shuhei walked over to sit next to Beast Boy, "This time find your energy in a mythological form not too big."

The green teen nodded, "Can do." Beast Boy shifted to a unicorn then laid down to concentrate.

Shuhei looked over at Mas y Menos noticing they were struggling, 'Okay they have to be together to find their energy but like Beast Boy they are energized. Maybe someone calm near them will help.' "Cyborg can you move to sit next to Mas y Menos?"

The metal teen got up and did as what he was asked. As he sat down, "Anything specific?"

"Touch their knees with yours. They are both highly energized and you are a good conductor especially with you being metal." Shuhei replied with a smile.

Cyborg moved forward to do so and closed his eyes and already felt the extra energy the twins were giving off. 'Shuhei was right. They are very energized.' He took a deep calming breath, 'I can do this even with their extra energy coursing through. I know what mine looks like so it won't be hard to find. Just don't let their energy distract you.'

Robin sat there waiting to see his but finding it really easy to find, 'Okay now to just mess with it like Shuhei told us the first time we did this.'

Aqualad was sitting near the wall closest to the water, 'Come on you can find it. Where is it?' He searched for a little longer, 'Okay I am missing something. When Shuhei found Beast Boy had a problem he moved him away from the others and had him change into a calming playful animal. It looks like Beast Boy found it. What if I am not close enough to the water.' He opened his eyes getting up and walking over to the Soul Reaper, "I'm going to go to the pool. Maybe I can find my energy that way."

Shuhei nodded, "Go ahead I will go check on you when I can."

"Thanks." Aqualad said walking out of the room, 'I hope this works.'

Shuhei walked around and finding all in the gym with the exception of Speedy and Starfire were the only ones still struggling to find theirs. He knew Speedy's problem was he didn't want to meditate but for Starfire, "Starfire when meditating try floating up then down. Maybe you are being too still." Without words she did as asked finding it almost instantly, "Good keep it up. Keep meditating I will be back. I am going to check on Aqualad." When Shuhei got to the pool he looked at the bottom of it finding the water moving as he messed with his energy. 'Good he found it. I am glad he spotted what his problem was but he will need to learn to do this without being in the water. He wont always have it at his disposal.'

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

After you are done reading if you want to vote I have a one going on for what story should be written next. Till then my readers have a good day.


	17. Shuhei Takes a Chance

Here is the next chapter for you thirsty readers.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

_Previously: _

_Shuhei nodded, "Go ahead I will go check on you when I can." _

_"Thanks." Aqualad said walking out of the room, 'I hope this works.' _

_Shuhei walked around and finding all in the gym with the exception of Speedy and Starfire were the only ones still struggling to find theirs. He knew Speedy's problem was he didn't want to meditate but for Starfire, "Starfire when meditating try floating up then down. Maybe you are being too still." Without words she did as asked finding it almost instantly, "Good keep it up. Keep meditating I will be back. I am going to check on Aqualad." When Shuhei got to the pool he looked at the bottom of it finding the water moving as he messed with his energy. 'Good he found it. I am glad he spotted what his problem was but he will need to learn to do this without being in the water. He wont always have it at his disposal.' _

_Now: _

Shuhei sat on the couch the next morning trying figure out if he should just not worry about Speedy or not. "You seem to be thinking hard."

He looked up at Raven, "Sorry did I wake you?"

The girl shook her head, "No. I just woke up. Wanted some peace before craziness happened. What are you thinking about?" Raven asked sitting next to him.

"Speedy. He's not taking this seriously. I don't know weather or not I should just give up on him or not." He answered rubbing his face.

"Don't give up on him." Shuhei glanced warily at her, "He may not be taking this seriously now but he will once he sees us moving forward and not him. If he doesn't he will just be a liability."

Shuhei nodded, "Yes and we don't need that right now. This is big so we can't take chances."

"You don't have to answer this but…are you really going to back after all this is done?" Raven hopped she wasn't giving anything away.

Shuhei nodded much to her disappointment, "I don't want to but…I have a job to do. I am the last commanding officer in my division. I can't leave them without anyone." Shuhei looked at her, "I have enjoyed my time here. I won't be forgetting this anytime soon."

"I see." Raven said with a sigh, "You will be missed here. It won't be the same when you go back."

"Likewise when I get back. I really don't miss the paper work that is probably stacking up in my office." Shuhei said clearing his throat, "I like the way you all have things done here. It allows you all to relax a lot more as well as getting you duty done. I wish Soul Society was more like this."

"What are…never mind." Raven said shaking her head, "I don't even know what I was going to say."

Shuhei opened his mouth only to reclose it. He cleared his throat again, "I ah…" Raven looked at him, "Well…I...I'm not…against…" He scratched the back of his neck, "I was…hoping to take you out…at least once while I am here." Raven's eyes widened as the brunet next to her blushed, "And…I'm not against…you know…long distance…relationships. That is if you are okay with it."

Something blew up in the kitchen as Raven averted her eyes shyly, "Well…I…don't see a…problem with that. It never hurts to…try."

Shuhei also averted his eyes before looking back at the female next to him, "So that…would be okay then?" Raven nodded, "How about tomorrow night? Some place quiet where you nor I could cause anything to happen with a power output. No matter what it may be."

"I would like that." Raven said. They both turned to the hallway door as it opened, "Good morning Robin."

"Morning Raven, Shuhei. Why are you two up so early?" The leader walked toward the kitchen.

"I wanted peace before today started." Raven answered with a small smile.

"I was thinking about Speedy and quite possibly giving up on training him." Shuhei answered with a blank face and voice causing Robin to look at him shocked, "At this point he is becoming a liability. I am more willing to spend my time on people who actually want to learn."

Robin sighed, "I see. If you want I could talk to him for you."

"Don't bother he has heard everything I have had to say. I have said anything to get him to cooperate nothing has worked."

Robin smiled, "You have tried things your way." Shuhei looked at him confused, "I can still work my magic so to speak. You don't work with Speedy often. Not saying we do either however that said I have worked with him more than you have. I am sure I can get him to cooperate." He looked in the kitchen, "Um…What happened to the toaster?"

"Sorry Robin that was me. I can get a new one." Raven said.

The Titan North leader chuckled, "That's okay Raven. A toaster isn't much when you conceder what else couldn't have been broken."

Shuhei chuckled getting up, "I am going to get a warm up in before breakfast. I will be back when I can." The Soul Reaper disappeared in a blur.

Robin smiled, "So what is your thoughts on what he said?"

Raven sighed, "Well I don't blame him for his thoughts. Speedy is being rather unfair to Shuhei. However we are going to need him when we face Trigon. If we can get him to work with Shuhei."

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

Shuhei twisted and flowed as the practiced with his zanpakto, 'Kazeshini is more being taken or is it the same?'

'Still the same. It seems he wants to keep you at unawares. Too bad he doesn't know I am still aware of your energy now that I know that he is coming back. I can not wait to take off his head even if I know it won't kill him. It will be so satisfying to hear him scream like he made me do when I got tortured before he killed me.' Kazeshini crackled flexing his fingers, 'Oh how I could make him suffer like he did me.'

Shuhei chuckled, 'I know you want to but we have to help me train the others. We are going to need all the help we can get.'

The demon spirit sighed, 'They are petty but if you insist will help give you ideas if you so need. The only one worth teaching is that fox of a Raven.'

The brunet rolled his eyes and kept up his practice up, 'You really are something.'

The demon chuckled, 'That means so are you. I am you after all. I may have started out a normal demon but I can only be partnered with someone of like. And your repressed emotions were a perfect match.'

Shuhei rolled his eyes again, 'I think you are making this up. At the time I did not have repressed emotions.'

'No you did. You just didn't realize it yet.'

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

Speedy walked down to see everyone already meditating, "You didn't wait?"

"No." The red head looked at the Soul Reaper teaching Raven a spell in shock, "I have better things to do then wait for someone who isn't going to take this seriously. Now you have a choice join them or get! My patients for you has ended concerning you with this. I am just glad you can fight the fights you can." Shuhei turned back to Raven and continued his teaching.

Speedy stood their jaw dropped, "What you can't do that." Shuhei continued to teach Raven disregarding the teens shocked exclamation. "You are kidding me."

Robin stood up, "Let's go spar Speedy." The Titans North leader grabbed the other leaders arm and dragged him away.


	18. Robin Talks Sense Into Speedy

Here is the next chapter for you all. Sorry for the late update.

I have a few polls going up because if have three stories coming to an end. I would like one of the three new stories to be one you all decide. If you are interested please feel free to place a vote.

I hop you all enjoy. J

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

_Previously: _

_Speedy walked down to see everyone already meditating, "You didn't wait?" _

_"No." The red head looked at the Soul Reaper teaching Raven a spell in shock, "I have better things to do then wait for someone who isn't going to take this seriously. Now you have a choice join them or get! My patients for you has ended concerning you with this. I am just glad you can fight the fights you can." Shuhei turned back to Raven and continued his teaching. _

_Speedy stood their jaw dropped, "What you can't do that." Shuhei continued to teach Raven disregarding the teens shocked exclamation. "You are kidding me." _

_Robin stood up, "Let's go spar Speedy." The Titans North leader grabbed the other leaders arm and dragged him away. _

_Now: _

"He can't do the Robin!" Speedy said in outrage as they walked out.

Robin made a face, "Actually he made a difficult choice that from past experiences. Which made it easier for him to make." Speedy glared at Robin, "Hey don't glare at me! I'm not the one being a jerk to him. He doesn't have to do this for us. He wouldn't have even considered asking us for help or helping us until I asked him if we could have a temporary alliance."

Speedy stopped, "Temporary? You mean he isn't staying?"

Robin stopped a couple feet ahead of him head down, "No. He has to go back to his planet after he gets a couple of things done here. The only reason he is here is because they have Intel that tells them an enemy of theirs is going to attack here." The brunet titan leader sighed, "And because he has no choice but to go back…Raven has to deal with…him being gone. I don't even know if the two have anything planned or even if they are together. All I know is both are going to be hurt when he leaves. It sounds like he wouldn't be able to visit much even if they agreed on a long distance relationship."

Speedy looked away, "That must suck."

"Not as much as someone giving him a hard time." The red head looked at Robin, "He and Raven are strong. They may be hurt by this but they are not ones to let it get to them." The brunet leader looked at the other, "However like he implied he doesn't owe you or any of us anything. He is doing this not only because he has permission but because he wants us to be able to protect Jump City. The first person Trigon is going to attack is Shuhei so he is giving us an edge. All because he wants to not because he has to. In fact what you don't know is I had to convince him this was the right choice to make. When we first met he was…it was like talking to a wall. He straight told us to mind our own business. If it weren't for me…no my team he would be doing this by himself without back up, dealing with Slade trying to make him his new apprentice, and so many innocents dying because he couldn't get to a Hollow in time." Robin looked away from the shocked Speedy, "You should also know he has a way to remove our memories without any déjà vu feeling. And if I am correct you will be the one he will be forced to use it on." Speedy's eyes widened, "All because you are making him make the hard decision not to train you."

"I…I didn't…"

"Look Speedy if you want to make it up to him then you have to make him training you worth his time. After Trigon is done he won't be coming back to complete our training if we don't finish learning all he can teach us. He will be gone." The red head looked at Robin, "He has more important things to do then teach us. Traveling back and forth will take precious time away from him. Now do you want to learn what he has to offer or not?"

Speedy bit his lip, "I do…but I don't like the way he always has us meditating. It is boring and very unoriginal."

The brunet rolled his eyes, "It doesn't matter weather or not it is entertaining. It is a matter of being prepared." Robin took a deep breath, "Look from what I have heard from him meditations is an important process to the control of their powers. Without control this power could kill us. It also seems to help us _find _the energy source. If you don't know where or what it is then you will never be able to use it efficiently. I have seen Shuhei meditate everyday with Raven if that means anything. And unlike us he has to deal with…something else entirely that we do not. Kazeshini. That can take a lot of strain. If it is with you the rest of your life like it is with him."

Titans East leader sighed, "I don't do well bored."

Robin made a face, "Yeah we got that. If you know that why are you not trying to talk to him on finding a compromise so it can work for the both of you?"

Speedy went to retort but froze for a few seconds, "I…I didn't think about that."

Robin chuckled, "Clearly. You know that would help everything you two just talked about it. Much better than mouthing off to someone who not only can erase your memories but also kick your ass to Sunday."

"Yeah…probably not a smart move on my part."

"Your entire reaction was not a smart move. And nearly left you a liability to the group as a whole." Robin retorted casually with a humorous chuckle, "You can't let how Shuhei handles things get to you. Where he come from he has a high position that requires respect. He isn't requiring out of us but he does expect not to be talk back against something that he knows more about than we will ever know."

Speedy made a face and sighed, "Okay, okay I get it. You drove your point in. I will talk to him and…make amends. Clearly I have been an ass."

"Yes, yes you have." The Teen Titans leader said still chuckling.

"I am walking away from you right now before I get to be an ass with you." Speedy said walking back to the gym.

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

Speedy walked into the gym and hesitated at the door. 'I really don't like that I have to do this but Robin made a point. I have been kind of a jerk to him this whole time.'

Walking forward to the scared brunet he could hear him saying to Raven, "Don't get angry it will make that control you are looking for that much harder."

Raven sighed, "That is harder than is said."

Shuhei chuckled, "Yes I know but still is true regardless."

Speedy cleared his throat getting the Soul Reapers attention and hardening grey eyes, "Ah…can you and I…talk. Alone." Shuhei crossed his arms as he gave the red head his attention but clearly not liking to, "It is an important matter."


	19. Beast Boy Gets the Shock of His Life

Here is the next chapter for all you awaiting readers. I hope you enjoy it.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

_Previously: _

_Speedy walked into the gym and hesitated at the door. 'I really don't like that I have to do this but Robin made a point. I have been kind of a jerk to him this whole time.' _

_Walking forward to the scared brunet he could hear him saying to Raven, "Don't get angry it will make that control you are looking for that much harder." _

_Raven sighed, "That is harder than is said." _

_Shuhei chuckled, "Yes I know but still is true regardless." _

_Speedy cleared his throat getting the Soul Reapers attention and hardening grey eyes, "Ah…can you and I…talk. Alone." Shuhei crossed his arms as he gave the red head his attention but clearly not liking to, "It is an important matter." _

_Now:_

Shuhei gave an irritated sigh and walked out of the Gym with the red head, "What do you want? I have things to do."

Speedy gulped, "I…I wanted to…"

"Did Robin knock some sense into you?"

"Yes." Speedy replied without thinking, "And I am sorry I…treated you like…I have."

Shuhei took a deep breath, "And are you going to listen to what I say?"

Speedy bit his lip, "Yes, especially since if I don't I will be the most useless member in this fight."

Shuhei made a clicking noise, "One sign of slacking and you will be in trouble."

"I know."

The brunet walked forward going inches from Speedy, "Go sit in the Gym and _meditate_. You don't even get up if the others do only when I tell you too. You have a _lot_ of catching up to do if you ever hope to catch up with them."

The red head nodded stiffly, "Right got it."

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

As the others left Shuhei pulled Beast Boy to the side in a different room. Leaving Speedy to sit there in the Gym and search for his energy. "Is something wrong?"

Shuhei shook his head, "No I was just curious if you had any question about where I came from?" Grey eyes looked at the green skinned boy, "Even the classified ones I would not answer for you."

BB was surprised and was shaking slightly, "Are…you trust me?...That much?"

Shuhei smiled, "You have earned it."

A huge smile broke across his face, "I don't….I don't know where to start."

The brunet chuckled, "Start with the most obvious one. Just keep in mind I can't give out information without the question."

"Oh gosh uh…" Green eyes looked up at him excitedly, "Sorry if this is rood but how old are you?"

"Wow not the question I thought it was going to be. Physically I am 19 but my actual age is about six hundred."

Beast Boy made an 'oh' face, "Wow. Sorry that question has been plaguing me since the questions could be asked. Uh what is it like having someone else in your head. Raven won't answer me."

Shuhei crossed his arms, "Hu well I guess the best way to put it is like having two people in your head. There will be times when they are not talking and times when they are. And trust me there are times when Kazeshini talks that I get distracted from…important things."

"What kind of important things?"

"Ask a specific question."

Beast Boy smiled, "Uh is it job related?" Shuhei nodded, "Just job related?" He was given so-so sign, "Uh what do you do in Soul Society?"

"I am a lieutenant for my military division."

"Oh so the important things would be meetings?"

Grey eyes rolled, "Among many other things."

Beast Boy laughed, "Oh I am sure. What no where is Soul Society?"

Shuhei laughed deeply, "Wow these are not the questions I was expecting to be honest."

Beast Boy smiled proudly, "Glad I can keep you on your toes."

"I guess the best way to answer that is think of Soul Society like another planet with the only way to get there is through two very different doors and dying." Shuhei answered.

"…That doesn't tell me where it is though."

Shuhei chuckled, "That's because I can't tell you where it is physically because the doorway I use to get here has no fixed point." The green skinned teen mad an 'oh' face, "Sorry I wish I could give you a more suitable answer other than there is not way to take a vacation there without a Soul Reaper to guide you there."

"No that does made sense not that I think about it." The teen nodded his head, "Oh how long can you all live for?"

The brunet smiled, "Well I can tell you I know a captain who at least in this thousands. For me I am six hundreds."

BB's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?" The lieutenant nodded, "And you still look this young?"

"Well think of it this way, I am the equivalent of a teenager. When I first arrived there I was at least, in living years, thirteen or fourteen." Shuhei answered rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait you died when you were thirteen or fourteen?" Beast Boy asked in shock.

The soul nodded, "Yes and don't ask me how I did. When we die we are supposed to have the memory fade away. We really aren't supposed to remember our living lives just as when I die as a Soul Reaper I will not remember my life now because I would be reborn into the living."

"And you are not bummed about that?"

"Nope, no need to be when I have no memory of it. Think of it as a starting over point in your life." Shuhei answered honestly, "Besides having the memories just hold you back. Makes you want what you don't have anymore." The brunet looked at Beast Boy funny, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Beast boy face held shocked respect, "I…feel respect for you. I don't think I could ever think that way."

Shuhei gave a small smile, "You also have no reason to think the way I do. You are alive and well just as I am dead and well. Do I need to give you time to think this over?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"You can finish asking me question later okay? I don't want to over whelm you if I can avoid it."

"Thank you." The teen walked out of the room with a dazed look on his face.

As Beast Boy walked out of the gym Robin walked up to him, "Hey BB what's wrong?"

The teen continued to walk by not hearing the leaders question. Robin went to follow him but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, "Let him be. He has a lot to think over."

The Titan leader looked at the Soul Reaper, "Why is he thinking about?"

The brunet next to Robin smiled, "About the question I let him ask." Shuhei smiled at Robin, "He's earned it. On a later date he will ask me the rest of his questions but right now he is a bit over whelmed with what I have answered for him. Believe it or not he didn't even ask the same questions you did. And you and the rest of your personal team are allowed to ask him what I have answered and vise versa with him and you all. Just make sure the other titans are not in an area that they can hear you in."

Robin smiled as Shuhei went to get Speedy out of meditation, 'Good job BB, that trust he has given you takes a lot.'


	20. Fighting the HIVE Five

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy and have a great day. :D

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

_Previously: _

_The Titan leader looked at the Soul Reaper, "What is he thinking about?" _

_The brunet next to Robin smiled, "About the question I let him ask." Shuhei smiled at Robin, "He's earned it. On a later date he will ask me the rest of his questions but right now he is a bit over whelmed with what I have answered for him. Believe it or not he didn't even ask the same questions you did. And you and the rest of your personal team are allowed to ask him what I have answered and vise versa with him and you all. Just make sure the other titans are not in an area that they can hear you in." _

_Robin smiled as Shuhei went to get Speedy out of meditation, 'Good job BB, that trust he has given you takes a lot.' _

_Now: _

A few days later they were in the middle of training when the alarm went off. Shuhei followed Robin to the computer. The teen leader cursed, "It's H.I.V.E Five."

Jinx ran up, "Please let me go with you. Last time I ran into them they beat me up and left me on the ground. I intend to return to favor while watching them get taken away by the cops."

Shuhei nodded, "Just remember do not use your extra powers if it can be avoided. And know that all your powers are going to do weird things at this moment in time."

Robin shrugged, "I don't have a problem with that. Besides it seems like the Madam Rouge is there as well lets get ready. Speedy will you all be coming?"

The red head shook his head, "No it seem we need to get back and deal with our own villains."

"And there are a couple of other crimes we can take care of." Hot spot said standing next to Kid Flash.

Robin nodded, "Okay meet back here as soon as you can. We need to be ready for when Trigon comes back."

"Don't worry Robin we got you." Speedy said as the other hero's took off to get to the other crimes. "Titans move out!"

Shuhei and Jinx followed Robin's team, "Do you think Slade will be at this one?"

The leader looked at the brunet Soul Reaper, "I don't doubt that he will. He has his sights set on you. In fact I would be surprised if he planned this attack to be honest." Robin quickly jumped on to his motorcycle while the others piled into Cyborg's car. The team drove off with Shuhei holding onto the top of the car. When they got there all they saw was Gizmo and Mammoth.

Shuhei looked at them suspiciously, "Where is the rest of your team? I believe Kid Wykkyd, Billy Numerous, and Madam Rouge were here with you."

The little one, Gizmo Shuhei had to remind himself, looked at him funny, "Who are you geek?"

The brunet just gave them a blank face and replied, "And tell me where Slade is. I know he is the mastermind behind all this."

Gizmo fumed, "HEY! How dare you say we can't make plans! And you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, well to answer your question I am none of your concern. Now tell me where Slade is AHHH!." Shuhei got thrown into a building by a woman with elastic arms. Getting up he glared at her, "You must be Madam Rouge."

She laughed, "That is me. To answer you question Slade is not here we have just be tasked with getting you to him." She gave a secret smile, "By any means necessary."

The Soul Reaper scoffed, "Like hell I am letting get me. I have better things to deal with than petty criminals like yourself." He Flash Stepped to the side avoiding her elastic arms, 'Shit she is going to be hard to fight off. She may not be powerful but you really don't have to be with an elastic body. However I could still cut her with my Zanpakto. I just got to do that without killing her.'

Jinx cursed when she realized what kind of danger Shuhei was in. She looked back and forth between her old team and the woman she used to look up to. "Go." The pink haired teen looked at Raven, "Go help Shuhei. We got them."

"Okay I will take care of him for you." Jinx said before running over to help the Soul Reaper, "You are not taking him anywhere you bitch." She then threw out a jinx throwing the lady off balance.

"Ah Jinx come to save you boyfriend wannabe?"

The pink haired teen fumed, "I already have a boyfriend and his name is Kid Flash!" She threw a well placed jinx once again throwing Madam Rouge off forcing her to miss an easy grab on the evading Soul Reaper.

"Look what you did. I should take you back to H.I.V.E Academy to teach you a lesson."

"Not happening." Shuhei yelled finally having his Zanpakto out and cutting her arm.

She pulled back her arms surprised, "You hit a lady."

Shuhei rolled his eyes, "Sorry 'lady' but I am no gentleman to criminals."

'Use me damn it. I promise that this time I will not attack you just in spite. You really need to get away from them.'

'No Kazeshini I could kill her. I may have no problem hitting a girl but I am no killer if I can help it.' Shuhei replied jumping to avoid being grabbed by the woman he was trying not to kill by accident, "You will have to do better than that."

"Way better than that." Jinx agreed throwing another jinx only this time instead of it being pink in color it looked slightly orange. When it hit Madam Rouge it twisted back around and hit her again before disappearing. "How did I…"

"Question it later Jinx just go with it for now." Shuhei said after mutter a quick Kido and sending pillars right at the villain getting up. She saw it in time and moved her body to avoid being hit.

Jinx nodded and sent out another jinx this time it being what she normally had. 'If I could find out how I did that I could use that again. It seems like a safe one to use on her. Now on anyone else that could break their back so I can see why he wants us to be careful with out new power upgrades.'

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Dun Dun Duuuuuunnnnnn. Jinx's powers are starting to react to the new things she is learning. Hehehe. Till next time my readers ta ta.


	21. Arguing with Spirits

Here is the next chapter. I am ubber ubbre sorry for taking so long to write this. Please forgive me.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

_Previously: _

_"Way better than that." Jinx agreed throwing another jinx only this time instead of it being pink in color it looked slightly orange. When it hit Madam Rouge it twisted back around and hit her again before disappearing. "How did I…" _

_"Question it later Jinx just go with it for now." Shuhei said after mutter a quick Kido and sending pillars right at the villain getting up. She saw it in time and moved her body to avoid being hit. _

_Jinx nodded and sent out another jinx this time it being what she normally had. 'If I could find out how I did that I could use that again. It seems like a safe one to use on her. Now on anyone else that could break their back so I can see why he wants us to be careful with out new power upgrades.' _

_Now: _

Madam Rouge glared at Jinx as she continually sent out jinx after jinx. At one point it was blue in color and that one seemed to warp around her then attack. Whatever she was doing to her powers needed to stop or there would be no way for her to grab the blasted brunet that kept getting away from her. Jinx sent out another blast that was tented green Madam Rouge went to dodge only for the attack to split into multiple blast that honed in on her and hitting her multiple times. "You will not catch him. I won't let you."

"Little girl you are going down." The villain female went straight to Jinx and wrapped her up so she couldn't attack, "Attack me now."

"Okay I will." A male voice said from above punching her in the head sending the villains face down into the dirt.

Madam Rouge looked up at the Soul Reaper, "You hit me!"

"Of course I did! You think you are the first female I have hit. If you can fight then I can hit you too. Stop acting all wounded. You're rubber like that actually hurt you." Shuhei had a fire ball in his hand. "This however will."

She quickly moved her body to get out of the way, accidentally dropping Jinx in the process, "Thank you good thinking."

The female villain growled, "You will pay for that."

The burnet snorted, "Sure I will." Taking Jinx's hand he jumped off the ground and go the two of them to the top of a building. "If you can attack from here you should be of some really help to me."

The pink haired girl nodded, "You got it. This way she can't get both of us at once."

Shuhei nodded, "Exactly. If she gets me tangled don't be afraid to attack. I can take more than I look like I can."

"Only if you do the same for me."

"Deal." Shuhei jumped back down drawing out his Zanpakto, 'Now Kazeshini if I release you will you promise not to kill or even attempted to kill this Madam Rouge.'

The demon sighed, 'Great you won't let me out unless I agree won't you.' Shuhei nodded much to the villains' confusion, 'Fine! Yes I won't try to kill her.'

'You better keep your promise or I will return you to your unreleased state.' "Reap the wind Kazeshini!"

Madam Rouge was shock to see the weapon changing shape with two small double side scythes connected by a chain, "What?!"

"Say hello to my swords released state. You are through."

"What! You sword can change shape? He never mentioned this!"

Shuhei laughed, "That is a pity seeing as he has seen it before. He must be desperate if he won't even tell you who is fighting me what my sword can do."

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

Raven looked over shocked when she hear Shuhei's laugh, 'His laugh sounds nice. You would never know he had problems with his Zanpaktos' released state.'

Gizmo saw she was distracted and when to attack only to have Cyborg block by shocking the leg that was attached to him, "Sorry short stuff but you will not be getting past me."

"What I thought Mammoth had you!"

The half machine male pointed at Gizmos partner fighting a transformed Beast Boy who right now looked like a giant snake with wings, "AHHHHHH! What?! That's not even a real animal."

Robin laughed as he jumped off of a building to throw a boomerang at Mammoth, "He doesn't need to worry about that right now."

Raven's attention snapped back, "Sorry I was worried."

Robin shook his head, "Don't worry about that right now Raven for now focus on the fight."

The goth girl nodded and turned her attention back to the fight. She picked up a car and threw it at Gizmo, 'I can't worry about Shuhei Jinx will have to take care of him. she promised me.'

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

Shuhei threw one side of his zanpakto at the female villain. She dodged then tried to wrap herself around it so that she could stop the return only to be dragged with it her face planting in the flat side of the other blade in his other hand. "Sorry but that won't work and you just cut yourself on my blade. You are dumb." He threw the side she was on back away from him as she tried to grab him.

She fell into a heep on the ground, "How dare you treat me like this."

The brunet male raised an eyebrow, "Lady you are trying to treat me like a child but what you don't know is my race of people live for a long time and you are several years too late to be treating me like that."

He pulled his blade back nicking her in the arm causing his Demon Zanpakto Spirit to say, 'And you were worried about me causing her to bleed. I will just you do the cutting.'

'Oh shut up. It is apart of fighting and I said no killing not no bleeding.' Shuhei made a face as he put a barrier to keep her from grabbing him, 'And don't you dare take that the wrong way!'

'Oh me?I am an innocent angel.'

'Bullshit you are. I will deal with you later I have a fight to win.' Shuhei growled at his blades spirit.

'Make sure not to kill her.' Said spirit teased causing his master to growl angrily.


	22. Danger Emerges

Here is the next chapter you all. I know this is far over due but I had to find the right way to continue from where I left off. : ) I now can keep this going yay. I will try to update at least once or twice a month at minimum. As my life as gotten busy I can only do so much at the same time. I have been helping out my church a lot and I am tired a lot when I come home. Either way I hope you all enjoy the chapter and that this finds you all in good heath.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

_Previously: _

_He pulled his blade back nicking her in the arm causing his Demon Zanpakto Spirit to say, 'And you were worried about me causing her to bleed. I will just you do the cutting.' _

_'Oh shut up. It is apart of fighting and I said no killing not no bleeding.' Shuhei made a face as he put a barrier to keep her from grabbing him, 'And don't you dare take that the wrong way!' _

_'Oh me? I am an innocent angel.' _

_'Bullshit you are. I will deal with you later I have a fight to win.' Shuhei growled at his blades spirit. _

_'Make sure not to kill her.' Said spirit teased causing his master to growl angrily. _

_Now: _

Robin grunted as Beast boy got flown into him by one of Billy Numerous's many copies, "Okay I know he told us not to used it but we really got to get the sensing thing down."

The green teen nodded, "Yeah but his clones give off the same feeling." Beast Boy got up with a grunt, "I've been trying to find the real one."

"Well they are copies so there has to be a slight difference. I mean think about it maybe the original Billy feels stronger or something."

BB blinked, "Stronger…I see." He turned and looked at Billy Numerous and then smiled, "Okay so I need to stop thinking like a normal person and sense differently. Like Shuhei, he would be able to find the original no problem."

Billy looked at Kid Wykkyd with a raised eyebrow, "What are they talking about?"

Wykkyd shrugged, "No idea. But I can tell you they are talking about that guy fighting Madam Rouge."

They got ready when Beast Boy and Robin separated. The masked hero suddenly smiled, "BB I got it. They have a connecting feeling. The connection only goes to one."

"Yes then this is going to be a piece of cake now. Let's do this Robin!" The two darted forward surprising boy Wykkhyd and Billy when the original Billy went flying and all the clones disappeared. BB cheered, "Yes we can do this Rob."

The team leader pulled out his staff, "Yes we can, let's gets this done."

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

Madam Rouge hit the ground when Shuhei sent an explosive spell at her, 'I did not know that he could do that. He is very dangerous indeed.' Suddenly she looked up with the rest of her team, the Titans and the stranger, "What is that?"

In the sky was a rip that a large being was stepping out of. Raven covered her mouth and car blew up, "No."

Shuhei cursed, 'Damn it Kazeshini I thought we had more time?'

'I thought we did too. How should I know how much was being taken?' The offended spirit replied with a wave of his hands.

The large being pointed its hand at Shuhei, "You will be the first to go."

The brunet gritted his teeth, "Over my dead body."

Kazeshini snickered even thought he was still pissed at the large being, 'Technically you are dead.'

'Oh shut up you.'

Kazeshini took form outside of the blade and pointed a long fingernail at the being, "Trigon you will pay for what you did to me. I plan on making you get stuck in the underworld again."

Madam Rouge and the villains looked at the materialized demon spirit as the red demon laughed at him, "Yes I can see now why you didn't come find the door. But either way I will win."

The black skinned demon growled angrily gripping his own version of his blade, "No I have gotten stronger since I was killed. You wouldn't know that though and I know that method only works on one demon per demon that wants to get out of the underworld. So I got you trapped since I now know that you draw on Hisagis' own spiritual pressure to get free." The demon smirked like the blood lusting monster that he was as he made a fist with the hand, "It is unfortunate that I am no longer loyal to you as you head will be on a silver platter for me to play with to my blacken hearts content."

Shuhei sighed as his demon Zanpakto spirit dematerialized back into the blade, "Why? Why does he have to be so blood thirsty?" He shook his head and looked at Robin, "We have to defeat him before Aizen shows up. We can't be fighting two fronts at the same time."

Trigon laughed making the villains back away in fear at the demons glee, "I can't believe you are his host. Is your soul that weak that it can't handle a demon possession?"

The Soul Reaper gritted his teeth, "I am not weak." He then took calming breaths, 'No don't let him get to you. Your anger will not help.'

"Oh then I see. Your soul is strong but you have such a bad habit…" Trigon chuckled making a fist with his giant hand, "…of holding back your negative emotions. Yes I can see how that would make you a wonderful candidate. Unfortunately for you Soul Reaper I can control all the demons of my realm." He held his hand out causing Shuhei to choke as held his heart, "Even those that seek to defy me. Kazeshini is a fool to think I would let his disobedience go without punishment."

'NO! Master hang in there!' Kazeshini yelled in his inner world holding a hand over his chest as he fell to the ground, 'Soul Reapers can defy him even with demon spirits.' He painfully gasped out, 'You have to have the will power to defy him. Do not let me be under his control. I can't do anything to defy him its all on you.' Shuhei fell to the ground screaming in pain and convulsing, 'The only…people that can…have real previous demons…as their…Zanpakto Spirit…are…those with strong will power.' The demon spirit gasped out as he gripped the ground, 'Fight him…use your will power that…can even stop me from…possessing you...Shuhei you must stop him…if you don't…he will…he will…' Kazeshini fell the ground completely feeling the same pain his master trying not to scream in pain, '…he will use…you against her…'

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

I still have polls going on for the next story I should write. Place your vote if you are interested. : ) Have a great day you all. Ta ta for now.


	23. Trying to Help Shuhei

**Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy. It broke my heart to write this but what can I say I let the writing flow. **

**TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB**

**_Previously: _**

**_'NO! Master hang in there!' Kazeshini yelled in his inner world holding a hand over his chest as he fell to the ground, 'Soul Reapers can defy him even with demon spirits.' He painfully gasped out, 'You have to have the will power to defy him. Do not let me be under his control. I can't do anything to defy him its all on you.' Shuhei fell to the ground screaming in pain and convulsing, 'The only…people that can…have real previous demons…as their…Zanpakto Spirit…are…those with strong will power.' The demon spirit gasped out as he gripped the ground, 'Fight him…use your will power that…can even stop me from…possessing you...Shuhei you must stop him…if you don't…he will…he will…' Kazeshini fell the ground completely feeling the same pain his master trying not to scream in pain, '…he will use…you against her…' _**

**_Now:_**

**'…he will use…you against her…' Kazeshini gasped out at the dull pain in his chest, '…against…our little bird…'**

**The titans watch Shuhei convulse on the ground screaming in blatant pain. When he did stop he stood up like he had not been in pain before. Raven spoke up, "Shuhei…are you okay?" **

**Trigon laughed, "Before I consume the rest of you. I command you to bring me my daughter." **

**Raven back away as the Soul Reaper looked up his eyes were red like the color of her dads skin. "No Shuhei fight it." **

**"Too late my daughter he is mine." The now red eyed Soul Reaper turned to look at the Titans not speaking a word, "You should see his reaction right now." The red skinned demon laughed. **

**Robin was quick to block the attack before the rest of his team could react, "Raven we have to get him to snap out of if. Do you think you can try to get into his head while we hold him off you?" The possessed Soul Reaper threw one end of his weapon while shoving back against Robin. The thrown blade was headed to Raven till Cyborg intercepted it, "Rae can you do it?" **

**"Yes I can." Raven replied going into meditative state after creating a shield to protect her in the mean time. "Just hold Shuhei off." **

**"You got it. Titans attack Shuhei try not to hurt him but don't hold back. And I mean nothing." Robin yelled as his staff was covered in an energy sending the Soul Reaper fly only for him to land on his feet and charge without as he pulled back the other blade from Cyborg, "Remember he can take more damage than anyone of us put together." **

**Jinx sent a red tented attack making arrow liked weapon and flying at Shuhei. It was easily deflected by the retuned blade. Red eyes turned to her and sent a destructive blast that forced her to run. "Robin how are we supposed to keep him busy. We need more that us." **

**"I got it." Beast Boy said, "I can go get them myself. Just help me got out of here without being attacked." He turned into the snake with wings only smaller and slithered off. **

**tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb**

**Raven opened her eyes and looked around the windy plain, "Wow he really is a demon of wind." An evil voice crackled echoing causing her to look around, "Shuhei is that you? Please I need to speak with you." **

**"Little birdy, little birdy." The voice echoed still unable to be seen, "All alone and unprotected. You will make a fine trophy for my master." **

**"Kazeshini is that you?" She looked around keeping in mind to look everywhere, "I need to talk to Shuhei." **

**"Oh too bad. That wimp is not available to you." **

**"You master would hate for you to attack his allies." **

**"Oh you have mistaken what I have said." The pure black skinned demon jumped out of hiding and pinned her to the ground of the plain. His nails digging into the dirt to keep her there as she tried to get free, "My master is Trigon not that useless tool." **

**Raven phased out of the demons grasp and ran looking for Shuhei, 'This is his mind. He has to be around here somewhere.' **

**Kazeshini laughed, "Run, run, run little bird but you can't escape. I will bring you to my master and recover my living body. There is nothing you and your pathetic boyfriend can do about it." **

**tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb**

**Robin landed on his feet with grunt, "Damn he must have been really holding back when training us." Trigon laughed at their attempts to keep the possessed Soul Reaper at bay, "There has got to be away." **

**An explosion sent Shuhei flying only to land on his feet as his red eyes looked up at Slade who looked over at Trigon with a glare, "I will not let you come into our world. I fell for that once and I will not do it again." He looked at Shuhei, "A demon. I would never believe you are part demon." **

**"He isn't a demon Slade." Gizmo said waving his arms, "He was called a Soul Reaper. As in a person that is a soul. How is that possible?" **

**"I see. No wonder you are so much more skilled than a normal teenager." Slade dodge the blade headed that embedded itself where he had been previously standing, "As it seems Robin you and I must put aside our differences again. Let's not make a habit of this." **

**"You are the last person I want to work with so consider the feeling mutual." **

**"Good." The two attacked in sync at Shuhei who merely flash stepped off to the top of a building. **

**tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb**

**Raven dodged another attack from the possessed wind demon. 'Come on Shuhei where are you? Why is the area in your head so much bigger than mine?' She heard someone screaming, 'That's Shuhei.' "Shuhei!" **

**"No get out Raven. He will trap you in here." The brunet yelled from the caved in cave. **

**"You have to snap out of it." **

**"I can't. I don't know how." **

**"Yes you can." Raven said dodging Kazeshini's attack causing him to unblock the cave that Shuhei had gotten trapped in when Kazeshini took over his inner world. "You have too. There has to be a way for you to take back over. You just have to try." The hero replied throwing rocks at the demon. She was pissing off the demon, "Look please you have to try. If Trigon wins then he gets not only me but you will die." **

**"But I don't know how." **

**"Yes you do. You have to have the will power. If you have a demon in you then you can do it. I have an inner demon too. If I didn't have the will power then she would be here not me." Raven yelled landing next to his cowering form, "Do it. I can't stay here I have to go. Please try Shuhei." **

**tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb**

**Raven opened her eyes, "Sorry Robin I couldn't stay. Trigon has Kazeshini under his control right now. If I had stayed then he would get me stuck there where I would be unable to help." **

**"It's okay Rae. Thank you for trying." Robin said blocking a strike from Shuhei, "We could use your help anyway." **


	24. Read Very Important

**READ VERY IMPORTANT**

**First off I wanted to let you all know that I will be visiting my family for three weeks in November. During that time I will not be writing or looking at fanfiction. I want that to be a family time. I have not seen them in person for two years. So please be patient with me during this time. And please pray that we make it there and back safely. : ) When I get back I will get back on it. **

**Important Over Thank You For Reading**

**Second I still polls going on if you want to place your vote please do. Till I update next have a wonderful day my readers.**


	25. The Fight of Demons

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy. Sorry it took me so long to get this out. After I got back it took me a little to get back into writing again. I also have been writing books with a couple of friends of mine. Now before we get started I would like to thank my Beta Reader werecat1 for looking this over for me. I highly recommender their stories. werecat is a crazy awesome writer. If you can't find them looking them up feel free looking at my favorite authors list. Their user name will be there.

Anywho I hope you enjoy this chapter.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

_Previously:_

_ Raven opened her eyes, "Sorry Robin I couldn't stay. Trigon has Kazeshini under control right now. If I had stayed then he would get me stuck there where I would be unable to help." _

_"It's okay Rae. Thank you for trying." Robin said blocking a strike from Shuhei, "We could use your help anyway." _

_Now: _

Raven looked worriedly at the red eyed Shuhei. She really hoped he could do it and break free from the control that her father had over him. She dodged when the possessed brunet attacked her with his transformed Zanpakto. The dark teen sent a fire spell at the man, she was attracted to, that he had taught her. It hit him in the chest sending him flying into a building. Slade raised an eyebrow looking over at Raven, 'Interesting where did she learn that?' Then he glanced at Shuhei who was getting up out of the debris glaring angrily at the dark Teen Titan, 'Though if I am correct he had used that same spell to get Red X's x off her face.'

Trigon laughed, "I see you little boy toy taught you some of his tricks. It's too bad you it won't help you."

Raven glared at her father but didn't respond to his obvious attempt trick. She knew he was just trying to anger her so that her angry side came out. It was unfortunate for him that even her anger side also liked Shuhei, in fact Raven was sure Anger was in love with Kazeshini. 'Not now Raven.' Anger said to her, she was grinning crazily. 'Let the anger build before you let me loose. I will use it all against him.'

'Okay, but you better not hurt my friends.' The dark Titan said to her emotion.

'Oh, don't worry. I want to make that bastard pay for what he has done to my man.' Raven shook her head, Anger and Kazeshini had been talking a lot. She didn't know how he did it but he had found a way into her mind. But he and Anger got along really well so she never bothered them when they talked.

Trigon smiled at his daughter as she glared at him from under her hood. He knew he was getting to her but she had more will power than the last time he had been in this world. Perhaps it was that _Soul Reaper_ that helped her more. 'Oh well, she will be with me in the end. Nothing will stop me.' "Kazeshini attack and don't hold back. Bring me my daughter."

The possessed Soul Reaper didn't verbally respond but did attack as he was commanded. One side of his weapon thrown at the Titans then dashing forward to parry with Robin as Cyborg and Starfire dodged the thrown weapon. Shuhei jumped out of the way causing Slade to crash into Robin. The two male grunted and crashed into the ground. "What is your problem?!"

The man in metal shook his head and looked at Shuhei viciously attacking Cyborg, not giving the metal teen any chance to anything other than defend himself. "Don't blame me. That was supposed to make contact with _your_ _friend_."

"Yeah well don't underestimate him he is better at fighting than you think he is." Robin growled out getting up and running to go help Cyborg only to stop and use his Boe Staff to block one of the chained scythe headed his way. He didn't see that his had hooked onto his staff until the brunet soul sent him flying hard into a building. He crumbled into a groaning heap as some of the debris landed on him. Not long later Cyborg landed next to him. Raven picked Shuhei up and threw him into the ground, if she and Slade could keep him busy Robin and Cyborg could get up soon and Beast Boy should be returning any moment now with reinforcements.

As the possessed Shuhei started to stand up Slade took that chance to kick the brunet in the gut. As he came closer Shuhei went to the ground he pulled on the chain pulling the double bladed scythe that was not near him at the Slade. The man went to step forward but then turned around getting hit by the blade coming back toward the downed brunet. Slade went flying and hit a building getting trapped by his head when the blade embedded into the building around his throat. He was lucky he had put his hands in the way or else his head would have come off. He tried to push the blade off but it started getting fed by some kind of energy causing it to try and push itself in the building. Slade cursed this was not how this fight was supposed to be going. 'It is probably demon energy. Whatever he is…' Then he felt it. Wind was pushing against the blade with force, 'A wind demon now this energy makes sense.'

Shuhei suddenly grinned evilly, "Well it seems it is just you and me." His red eyes turned to Raven as he dropped his blade, "It's time my master gets what he wants." He shot Starfire down before she could attack him from her height advantage, causing her to fall to an unconscious heap on the ground behind Raven.

The dark teen clenched her fist at her side, 'Beast Boy where are you?' The other villains had long since got the hell out of there so she was left alone with the possessed Shuhei, "I'm not going to let you win. Shuhei will break free. I know he will."

Kazeshini laughed, "Yeah right like that weakling has any chance. He ignored his 'dark and negative' feelings for so long that it will always cripple him because he hates to hurt those he _cares about_. He is so pathetic, I don't know what you see in him."

"And that's why he will beat you." Raven said confidently, "Because he doesn't want to hurt us, he will break free because he is stronger than this possession Trigon has him in. All I have to do is buy him time!" A car went flying at the possessed Shuhei. He quickly dodged then darted forward.

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

Inside of his mind Shuhei stared at the opening. He didn't want to go out there. What was wrong with him? Trigon was using his body to attack his friends. Even worse he turned Kazeshini on to his side. How was he supposed to break that kind of control. As he continued to think to himself he suddenly herd Raven talking with Kazeshini.

"I'm not going to let you win. Shuhei will break free. I know he will."

He heard Kazeshini laugh, Yeah right like that weakling has any chance. He ignored his 'dark and negative' feelings for so long that it will always cripple him because he hates to hurt those he _cares about_. He is so pathetic, I don't know what you see in him."

Shuhei winced hearing that, 'Am I really that useless?'

He would have continued those thoughts, but then her heard talk again, "And that's why he will beat you." Shuhei blinked she sounded so confident, "Because he doesn't want to hurt us he will break free because he is stronger than this possession Trigon has him in. All I have to do is buy him time!"

'Buy me time? Buy time to do what? How the hell am I supposed to fight back against this?' Shuhei thought to himself.

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

"Sorry, but you faith has been misplaced." The possessed Reaper grinned, "You should hear his thoughts of self doubt. Your days of not being with your father are numbered." Raven saw Shuhei's nails getting longer and turning into long curved claws.

Raven closed her eyes then opened four red eyes, "Sorry, but I will not go with him." Anger looked at Trigon, "I will not let you take him away from us."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Before you go I have a final poll up on what I should write next when I finish one of my stories. So if you want to place a vote go ahead. I am interested in what you all want to have me write.


	26. Mad Declarations

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader werecat1 for looking this over for me.

I hope you all enjoy.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

_Previously: _

_"Sorry, but you faith has been misplaced." The possessed Reaper grinned, "You should hear his thoughts of self doubt. Your days of not being with your father are numbered." Raven saw Shuhei's nails getting longer and turning into long curved claws. _

_Raven closed her eyes then opened four red eyes, "Sorry, but I will not go with him." Anger looked at Trigon, "I will not let you take him away from us." _

_Now: _

Trigon was surprised, he had not expected his daughter's angry side to react this way. Why did the fate of this demon possessed male concern her? Anger spoke again, "I can't wait to see your disappointed face when you fail once again." She then attacked Kazeshini with a powerful blast that had the possessed teen flying at the unexpected attack.

The demon growled, "You little slut how dare you disrespect your father."

"I will disrespect him all I want. He has never shown any care for Raven. All he sees us as is a pawn to use in his attempt to rule this world." Anger threw the demon possessed Shuhei into the wall next to Slade, who was still tying to keep the blade from killing him. She held him there, "I will not go to such a demon as him. He doesn't deserve any of the respect I don't care what your tricked mind is telling you. I will help get you back to the way you were before."

Kazeshini laughed, making her dodge when fire flew at her making Anger release him, "You are a fool. That person you saw was nothing more than the shell of what I used to be. I have no use for romance as you are looking for."

Trigon shook his head, "Please my daughter; he is the last demon you want. I have many other and better choices."

"Keep them, I will have no other. Kazeshini is the one I want and I will get back the Kazeshini I know. There is nothing you can do to change my mind. It's too bad you can't control my mind like Kazeshini's. Just wait till Shuhei gets back into control we both will make you pay dearly for what you have done." Anger said grabbing the demon possessed Soul Reaper and threw him into the ground.

Trigon laughed, "You are a fool to think he can break my grip. He is but a Reaper with a low control over his powers. I have brought out more in him and…"

"Yes, we all get it. Your power is greater than his. Shut up you old senile man." Anger interrupted causing her father to sneer at her, "What you don't understand is that he can. You don't understand possession. There is always a way to break it no matter who holds the possession."

"Keep dreaming princess." Kazeshini yelled kicking her and sending her flying into a wall. He kept up the attack and pinned her down to the ground below. With a sneer the posses Soul Reaper said, "I posses this stupid Reaper and there is no way I am going to let him free. His body is mine."

"No, you keep dreaming you shit version of _my Kazeshini._" The demon growled her, "You are but a fake with his old personality. The one I know cares about his Reaper despite how he treats Shuhei." Anger smirked sinking into the ground shocking the demon possessed Reaper. He got up and turned around when she emerged behind him, "I should know he has told me. He hates Trigon as I now do." Her four red eyes flared in her anger, "_No one takes my man away from me._"

"I'd rather be dead than have you as my woman."

"Good then I will just have to arrange that for you." The female said. This caused the two to go into a flurry of motion.

Robin came out of the rubble with a pained groan, 'Damn he is still possessed. Come on Shuhei you can do it.' He noticed Starfire on the ground and, despite the pain he was feeling, Robin ran forward and grabbed her. He dragged her back and set her next to Cyborg who was starting to sit up. "You okay?"

"Yeah." The metal teen looked over at the other side of the two fighting, "But I don't think Slade is okay."

Robin looked over his jaw dropping, "Shit, this isn't good. We can't let Shuhei kill, even if he is possessed. He would never live it down; I don't doubt that he will beat himself up mentally."

Cyborg stood up, "I'm going to help him. If he gets tired the blade will slip."

"Okay, I will keep Star safe till she wakes up."

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

Slade grunted as the blade slid more into the wall. 'Damn it, I am tiring.' Two metal hands helped pull the blade back but it wasn't enough to pull his head free, "Let me guess you don't want him to kill."

"Yes, he would never let himself live it down." Cyborg answered grunting as the wind pushed against the blade, "Dang this is hard to fight back against."

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

Shuhei could almost see the fighting now. He was surprised to see Anger fighting back against his possessed body. She looked angry and then amused as she riled up Kazeshini. 'Speaking of the wind demon.' He looked around and saw the demon standing in one place not moving. His red eyes glazed over his body flickering in and out, 'What! No way!' Shuhei felt his acting weird, 'He's permanently taking over my body and making me into the blade not him.'

"Very good _Reaper_."

"No you can't!" Shuhei yelled standing up.

Kazeshini's voice laughed but his body still remained unmoved, "Too bad, your body is now mine. I will use it to serve my Lord and Master. I will leave you in here stuck to see what I do to the people, making you suffer. It will be glorious to hear your pleas for me to stop."

"That isn't a good idea, you are a Zanpakto Spirit not a real demon anymore! You will kill yourself." Shuhei yelled out in warning.

"Pfft, please only if I kill you."

"No, I know that is for a fact. With out my body you will be killed in seconds. Don't you remember hearing about it when I was learning in the Academy?" Shuhei yelled waving his arm out, "You will kill us both."

"Ha, yeah right. That was just something Soul Society said to stop Reapers from trying." Kazeshini said.

"They had physical fucking proof you dolt! Actual records! Stop this now or you will erase us forever. Never to be reborn again!" The brunet yelled, the demon laughed.

"Don't worry I won't let us die. You are my host and I will fight by my master side for years to come." Shuhei had an image flash before his eyes of Kazeshini using his body to hold Raven up by her throat, "See your pretty toy here will be with her father now. I can't wait to see him break that will of hers when he hands her to a demon that will take such _excellent care of her_."

"THAT'S IT!" Shuhei yelled charging at the flickering body of the demon.

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

Anger gasped as the Wind Demon held her over his head, "It's too late. His body is mine and you will forever be your fathers little princess. Your days of freedom are done."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Before you go I have a final poll up on what I should write next when I finish one of my stories. So if you want to place a vote go ahead. I am interested in what you all want to have me write.


	27. Broken

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. They have been a great help for me. I couldn't ask for a better Beta Reader.

I want to give a shout out to HinataSoup. They really were just ready for the next chapter and well I deliver. Especially when I know what is going to be next. ; ) I want to thank you all for your views on this story. It has been an absolute blast seeing that you all want to read this story.

Anywho before I get sappy on to the chapter my dear readers.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

_Previously: _

_"Don't worry I won't let us die. You are my host and I will fight by my master side for years to come." Shuhei had an image flash before his eyes of Kazeshini using his body to hold Raven up by her throat, "See your pretty toy here will be with her father now. I can't wait to see him break that will of hers when he hands her to a demon that will take such __excellent care of her__." _

_"THAT'S IT!" Shuhei yelled charging at the flickering body of the demon. _

_tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb_

_Anger gasped as the Wind Demon held her over his head, "It's too late. His body is mine and you will forever be your fathers little princess. Your days of freedom are done." _

_Now: _

Kazeshini held Raven over his head with a blood thirsty smile on his face, "You are his to do with as he pleases." The wind demon laughed out like the bloody murderer that he looked like at this moment.

Trigon smiled, he had missed Kazeshini. He was always a very smart demon and very loyal, well till he tried to break ties with him. That just couldn't do. Oh, no, no. This demon had to stay at his side. He was more useful than most of this demons that he had under his command, as well as his most powerful under him. Having Kazeshini as your enemy was a terrible idea. He loved to cause pain to whoever he was fighting. Actually thinking about that his daughter needed to be out of his commander's hands before Kazeshini hurt her anymore. "Kazeshini bring her to me."

The wind demon moved in the direction of Trigon causing Robin to yell out, "NO!" He ran forward but was forced to back up when the other half end of Kazeshini's blade flew toward him and pinned him the say way that Slade was pinned, "LET HER GO KAZESHINI! TRUST ME YOU DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO HIM!"

"Ha, I am his top commander. I know what I am doing." The demon looked over his shoulder and grinned, "I can't wait to hang your head on my wall. I know just the way to preserve it."

Jinx woke up and pushed the pile of rubble off her, "Oh, that is the last time I try to make a yellow energy rope to block that blade." Robin looked at her in shock, how had he forgotten about Jinx. No one saw it but Jinx had been attacking the possessed Shuhei when he had sent his blade in her direction. She had held her hands in front of her to protect her face when a yellow tented energy appeared her hands blocking the blade from doing any damage to her. Unfortunately, she was thrown and a pile of rubble knocked her unconscious.

Robin gave her a desperate look making her look around and her jaw drop. She quickly sent her red tented attack. The red tented arrow aimed right at the demon possessed Shuhei only to be stopped by a deft hand, "Please like your weak attack could stop…" Kazeshini suddenly screamed as one of his eyes turned grey. "NO! Get back in there where you belong."

Shuhei's voice spoke from the same mouth, "No, you will not hand her over. I refuse to let you be who you said you don't want to be. You tried to warn me before you got possessed."

"No!" Kazeshini yelled dropping Anger who turned back into Raven. She watched from the ground with her hand on her throat. "I will not be forced back into that blade."

"You will kill us and Trigon knows it." Kazeshini scoffed but Shuhei continued to talk, "The only way he could keep us alive is by feeding us his energy. And I'm not about to let that happen." Raven felt her heart pick up at hearing the confidence in her crushes voice, "I am taking back over and you will be the wind demon I like."

Kazeshini tried to fight the Soul Reaper. He was on his knees as he fought. He could feel his master feeding him energy to fight off the pathetic scarred male but that was starting to thin as Shuhei sealed off the area near his heart. Trigon growled, 'No, how is he doing this?"

The other eye started turning grey as Shuhei stood up. The nails and the hair were getting shorter and the blade holding both Robin and Slade fell to the ground. Shuhei glared at Trigon, he was beyond furious. "How dare you try and trap me and nearly kill _my zanpakto_."

Kazeshini blinked when he heard his Soul Reapers say that, "_Shu…Shuhei?"_

"We may not always get along but that doesn't matter." The brunet pointed at the red skinned demon, "I will not let you take Kazeshini nor Raven from me. They are both important to me and I will make you pay for what you have done. Because I think I am finally ready." Spiritual Pressure increased around the Soul Reaper, making the others fall the ground. This included Beast Boy and the others he brought along with him. They all watched in awe at the energy, as clear as the anger in those grey eyes, was red around his body. It continued to twist as the Kazeshini's blade flew and landed in Shuhei's hands.

Raven could feel the power growing in Shuhei, anger was practically purring insider her head. They could both feel Kazeshini working with his master making his power rise exponentially. A light took over the Zanpakto causing it to change shape. But all Raven could think was, 'He's so powerful. How did I ever get to be his girlfriend?'

After the light ended they saw the blade was a double bladed scythe. Each blade facing the opposite direction. It rested against Shuhei's shoulder. Those furious grey eyes had not left Trigon. "Raven, everybody, I can't do this alone." The brunet said not looking away from the red skinned demon. "I need everyone to use what I have taught them. Don't hold back for even a second. Trigon needs to be gone before more problems can show up."

Raven stood up and boldly kissed Shuhei on the lips, "You will have my help even if you didn't ask."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Well that is this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.

Before you all go, I still have polls going if you all wish to place your vote. As you all know this story is just a few chapters from being complete. I want to see what you all want me to write next. : )

I also want to let you all know that I will be posting the first Chapter of a two part story I have run around in my head for a while. It is a Gender bender Mario story. I am trying my hand at it. It will be based off the Episode of the Super Mario Brothers animated show, the episode is called Elvin Lives. :)

Well I hope you all have a God blessed day. : ) Bye see you all next time


	28. Let the Battle Begin

Chapter Twenty-seven: Let the Battle Begin

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. I love the way they help me out. : )

I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

_Previously: _

_"Raven, everybody, I can't do this alone." The brunet said not looking away from the red skinned demon. "I need everyone to use what I have taught them. Don't hold back for even a second. Trigon needs to be gone before more problems can show up." _

_Raven stood up and boldly kissed Shuhei on the lips, "You will have my help even if you didn't ask." _

_Now: _

Shuhei blushed and smiled at the darkly dressed female. "Thank you, Raven. For believing in me when I was at my weakest."

The violet eyed female smiled at him blowing up a street light in the process, "You're welcome, I am glad I could help you."

The Soul Reaper winced when he felt Trigon try to control Kazeshini causing the demon to yell out in his head, 'Who the hell does this fucker think he is? How dare he try to control me a second time. I will have his fucking red head on a hot poker_._' The demon started pacing around in the inner world, 'Shuhei you better do something or I will come out of this fucking blade and do something about it myself! That bastard deservers to have his liver pulled out while his lives_._'

Shuhei started chuckling looking at Trigon, "I would stop that if I were you. Kazeshini is quite pissed at you."

'Damn right I am pissed. He fucking killed me! Why they hell wouldn't I be pissed. Even if I was loyal to him, you don't fucking kill your right hand man to be a _fucking portal!_' he black skinned demon yelled out his fist shaking at his side, 'I am going to preserve his fucking head on a hot poker just to hear him scream _for all eternity_.'

'Would you like to control to the blade for the killing blow?'

'What kind of stupid ass question is that?!' The red eyed demon growled out.

The brunet smirked at the red skinned demon, "So Trigon,…" Shuhei dashed forward, using his Bankai to block the red fist coming at them, "…what does it feel like having your _best_ against you?" The brunet twisted beautifully to knick one of Trigon's fingers as he pulled away. This left a good sized cut but to a demon the size of Raven's dad it was nothing more than a paper cut, "It must be just so humiliating."

"You have a death wish I have no problem giving." Trigon replied looking at the cut on his finger. He was unable to heal it immediately due the pure properties that the demon Zanpakto exhibited. That was going to be a pain in the ass if the brunet continued to lay down cuts like that. "But no matter, I will kill you and before you know it you will be a gate for me again."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "Okay, is he serious. I thought you could only be used once."

"Once per life." Shuhei corrected, "My soul if killed will be reborn into the world of the living then if killed in the living will be back to dead. If I was to die and got reborn in the living realm I would be able to be used again." The grey eyed male smirked, "However, that is only if Kazeshini allows it."

Trigon growled, 'The blasted Soul Reaper is right. He has to know about his Zanpakto spirit for the door to work. Even if he was killed and taken into Soul Society he would have to connect to Kazeshini for the portal to work.'

"And if Kazeshini prevents this from happening whether he warns me or just flat out refused to talk to me Trigon can't leave whatever cursed realm he ends up in." Shuhei said with a smirk, "Isn't that right _Trigon_?"

"It doesn't matter how long I wait." The red skinned demon roared as his eyes lit up, "I will be released again."

"Not if I have my way." Grey eyes looked at his girlfriend, "RAVEN NOW!" The dark teen threw up a shield that was mixed with her magic while Shuhei turned to the others, "Beast Boy, try to turned into a Dragon or a Hydra, Jinx lend Raven your energy, Mas y Menos and Kid Flash you know what to do, Robin and Cyborg wake up Star, the rest of you fire at will, but don't over do it." Shuhei commanded darting under the shield Raven had created holding his double sided Scythe, 'Kazeshini, you are going to have to give me some attacks to work with.'

'Don't worry Reaper; I will give the exact attacks you need. Just listen and get ready to do it on my go. We will train with them to specification later.' The black skinned demon said with a smirk, 'Let's send this bastard back to hell. Lower the blade…' The soul reaper did as told, '…now when you are right beneath his arm, arch up and yell…'

"BLOOD SEEKER!" A red wind flew off the blade and went straight to the cut on the red skinned demons finger. Trigon roared curling his hand into a fist a the cut got wider. But that didn't stop the red demon from firing the red blast from his eyes. The beam hit the shield Raven had conjured up only for it to be absorbed and sent back to the originator at a faster speed when Shuhei yelled out. "Wind Breaker!"

Speedy shot an arrow allowing it to fly around the shield Raven had up and directly to one of the eyes of the large red demon. It would have made its mark if Trigon hadn't reached up a hand and grabbed it out of the air. "Mortal weapons will not harm me." The large red demon gave a growl of annoyance when he nearly tripped because of the speeders near his feet, "Blasted pests." He kicked the three speeders away, "Your parlor tricks are nothing."

"All right you want parlor tricks." Hot Spot said lighting his hands up with blue fire, "How about this one!" He sent out blue fire balls that just hit Trigon who didn't even flinch, "What!"

"You have to get more creative!" Shuhei yelled as he blocked a punch with his Zanpakto blade, "You may have an element he is familiar with but you can't let that stop you."

Bumble Bee took aim with her guns and shot electrified bullets. Trigon laughed, "That tickles."

"Ooo, cocky jerk." The female growled shooting more bullets. One of her bullets landed near the wound he had gotten from Shuhei earlier making the red skinned demon growl, "HA! Take that!"

"Shuhei, go left!" Aqualad yelled causing the Soul Reaper to move and just miss being stepped on.

The brunet Soul Reaper smiled, "I am very glad you are on our side. Your ability is a littler hard to avoid." Jinx's orange attack hit Trigon from behind then attacked him from the front making the grey eyed male smile, 'We can do this. All we have to do is make sure he never has a chance for him to attack and we should do this no problem.'

'Careful Reaper, we may have him on the ropes now but it won't be long until he tries something that could screw us all.' Kazeshini warned, 'He is devious that way. Tell them not to waste too much of their energy. They will need it later.'

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Before you all go I just want to let you all know that the poll is still going of if you wanted to place your vote.

Anyway, it is late and I have work in the morning so I need to be getting to bed. I hope you all have a God blessed day. Ttyl my wonderful readers.


	29. The Outpour

Chapter Twenty-eight: The Outpour

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over. I can't even begin to say how awesome they are. : )

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

_Previously: _

_Jinx's orange attack hit Trigon from behind then attacked him from the front making the grey eyed male smile, 'We can do this. All we have to do is make sure he never has a chance for him to attack and we should do this no problem.' _

_'Careful Reaper, we may have him on the ropes now but it won't be long until he tries something that could screw us all.' Kazeshini warned, 'He is devious that way. Tell them no to waste too much of their energy. They will need it later.' _

_Now: _

Shuhei used Kazeshini's blade to block the eyebeam that the red demon sent at them. He peeked over his shoulder as he saw Starfire sitting up. 'Fuck I must have hit her really hard. They are well known for their endurance.' He darted forward going in to cut the large demons leg only to be kicked away. The brunet was lucky to have blocked so he avoided most of the damage from the foot. When he landed he used his zanpakto to block the hand trying to grab him.

"You will be eliminated." Trigon sneered pulling his hand back when the Soul Reaper twisted and cut the palm of his hand.

Shuhei sent out his Blood Seeker attack making the large demon growl at him, "You have to actually do it, if you are going to claim to kill me." The grey eyed male blocked another red beam. Raven sent out an explosive spell hitting her father, "Be careful Rae, remember some of those spells will drain you."

"I remember Shuhei." The gothic teen replied, moving to levitate next to the burnet haired male, "What is your plan?"

"Right now it is just attack. But we have to be crafty about it." Shuhei sent out the binding spell that he had used on the Titans when they first met. This made Trigon laugh at his attempt, "If we are too predicable then he will kill us all for and take you away for sure."

The large red demon broke the chains, "You think that these chains will hold me Soul Reaper."

The burnet laughed, "Please, I knew you would be able to break those easily." The grey eyed male smirked, "I'm just playing you for a fool."

At first Trigon raised and eyebrow then grunted when he got hit with a super powered green blast. "You do not belong here Trigon. Go home." The red demon tried to hit the red head female only to miss.

"You underestimate the powers of your enemies Trigon." Shuhei said darting forward twisting in the air just as Trigon reached forward with his hand. Trigon squeezed his hand around the reaper ignoring the pain that the blade was causing. He couldn't get a better grip on the reaper as the sturdy blade stopped him, "That will be you down fall."

Cyborg shot a spiritually imbued sparking bullet hitting the demon on the hand hurting the red demon. This caused Trigon to let go of the burnet haired male allowing him to run up Trigon's arm cutting him along the way. The demon growled as the others attacked as well sending their powers to connect with the large demon. Robin ran forward attacking with his spirit energy imbued boa staff.

Trigon sneered at the attacks while yes they hurt and were doing damage to him it wasn't doing as much damage as the attack that the Soul Reaper was doing. That Blood Seeker attack was a pain in his ass. He roared and took a swipe at Bumble Bee when she shot at one of his wounds with one of her electrified bullets. She merely dodged and flew a distance away. 'He's trained them well with their new abilities. It's a damn shame I can't control the Reaper himself.'

The demon did three things at once. One, was he tried to step on Robin thus forcing the teen to dodge away from him, two, shot an eyebeam over his arm and Shuhei's head that had to be blocked by his daughter, and third, was grabbed the blasted brunet off his arm. The Soul reaper once again used his weapon to stop his hand from gripping Shuhei himself. Trigon didn't care how much the blade cut his hand he was not going to let go of the Soul Reaper till he was ready to.

"Do you humans really think you can take me on? I will kill every last one of you and your precious Soul Reaper." Trigon growled out opening a portal, "Let's see how you fare against my army." Shuhei cursed within his hand as many demons poured out of the portal. The red demon looked at his hand, "You are a pest that needs to be eliminated." He threw the brunet against the ground only to see the male land on his feet.

Shuhei glared at him, "Oh really, and here I didn't think I was special at all." Kazeshini laughed in his head and laughed harder as his master kept talking. "I am going to send you to wherever your type of trash ends up. Then your demon army is next."

Trigon laughed, "Where was this attitude when you first came out?"

"I don't have an attitude what I have is anger. You nearly took Kazeshini from me and I will not forgive you for that." The brunet growled out angrily, "We are just starting to get along and I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET IN THE WAY OF THAT!"

Shuhei attacked the demon as Kazeshini cheered in his head, 'Get him, get him Shuhei. Show him what we are made of!'

Trigon shot a red beam at the charging male only to have it blocked and sent back his way when the Soul Reaper moved his Zanpakto the right way. Trigon growled, "Your blade is durable." He rubbed his jaw where his own attack hit him.

"Of course it is, Kazeshini is the spirit that resides in it. You really think you demon energy will break my blade. He has demon energy himself you moron." Shuhei replied jumping back when the red demon tried to hit him. He sent a shortened version of a destruction spell at the demon only hurting him because he landed the attack near one of the wound he had placed earlier. The demon growled and attacked his brunet opponent. The two traded blow for blow. Neither making any headway against their opponent.

Shuhei suddenly backed off a larger distance than Trigon that thought he was going to. With a laugh he taunted with a sneer, "What's wrong? Getting tired?" The brunet didn't reply and stood there letting his Spiritual Pressure build up around him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to send you back wherever you came from." The Soul Reaper lifted his blade to his side getting ready to swipe as wind build around the blade of the Zanpakto. "I'm going to make sure you are in so much agony." He swung his blade out just as Trigon sent out his red beam. "BLACK TORNADO!" The torrent of wind came off his blade and twisted around the large red demon effectively blocking off the demons attack and stopping it. The winds twisted around Trigon till the point that he could not be seen but everyone could hear the red demon screaming in pain as the wind blades that the black tornado was made of cut into him.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Dun dun dun. What an attack right? : D I guess we will have to wait and see if Trigon can come out of it or will Shuhei be in trouble when the demon is out of the tornado. Lol, we will see wont me my wonderful readers.

Well I will let you all go, I hope you all have a God filled day. Ta ta.


End file.
